Try Something New
by StoriesFromStorybrooke
Summary: Set once Emma is back in Storybrooke but who has made it through the portal with her. How will her life change now she is back with her family. Will a happy ending ever happen for her or will she have her heart broken again?
1. Prologue

She could feel pulling from every direction, her head was spinning, she could only make out colours not shapes. Will this even work? Will this get me back to Henry? What's Cora planning to do now? she questioned repeatedly in her head. The pulling seemed to be gradually slowing down, her eyes began to focus and then it happened, she crashed into the desk in the sheriff station. She was back. Back to Storybrooke. Back to Henry.


	2. Chapter 1

Emma frantically started looking around, and could see a hand to her right. She rushed over and let out a sigh of relief when she saw who it was…Mary Margaret…Mom she corrected in her head she reminded herself that she really needed to get used to that. Emma helped her to sit up

'Are you okay?' she asked her, leaning her back against the desk

'I guess, head hurts but apart from that, I'm good, you?'

'Fine'

'So we're back?' Mary Margaret smiled

'Yeah'

'Who else made it or is it just us?'

'It's not just you' they heard a voice say, looking behind them they saw that it was Mulan who was helping Aurora to stand, who looked to be still in shock. Emma smiled a sigh of relief that they were okay and was glad to see their faces but there was one person who she wished she had seen as if reading her mind Mulan asked

'Where's Hook? I know I saw him with the compass so I just thought…'

'He threw the compass to me' Aurora explained whilst showing them all the compass that was hanging around her wrist 'I guess he figured that he wouldn't make it but wanted us to, wanted you to Emma'

'Oh' Emma sighed. _He didn't come through with us. He wanted me well all of us to make it here and yet again risked his life for me, and this was after I chained him to a tree and then left him up a beanstalk with a giant. Maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe I should have taken a chance on him. Maybe he isn't the bad, evil pirate people make him out to be. No stop, what's done is done, I can't change that, I just wish I got to say thank you. _She thought.

'Emma are you…?' Mary Margaret asked

'Yeah I'm fine, at least us four made it and Cora didn't' she tried her best to offer them a convincing smile but somehow didn't think that she managed it.

'Actually, I did make it through' all their heads whipped around to that familiar voice, shock on all of their faces.

'You…how did you..?' Emma stumbled over her words in utter shock

'Now now Emma, are you not glad to see me here in your precious Storybrooke?'

In another part of town Gold felt energy surge through him, magic, it was unmistakeable. Someone had found a way through, no not just one person, he could feel the energy of at least four maybe five, it was hard to tell, magic is still so unpredictable here. So Gold made his way to see Regina, the only other person that he knew of that would be able to sense a portal opening.

'Gold' she curtly nodded as she let him into her house

'You know why I'm here' this wasn't a question it was a fact

'I felt it too, though I don't know where or how it has opened or…'

'Who has come through it' he added

'Exactly' she said as she paced up and down 'How many did you feel?' she asked nervously

'Four or five, it's not an exact science'

'But only Emma & Mary Margaret went through' she exclaimed

'I know that dearie so who else has come to this land…oh I get it you think that it's her, you think that your mother is here don't you' he smirked,knowing just how to get to Regina

'No it's impossible I just don't like not being in charge and knowing what is happening'

'And…'

'And I just want Henry to be safe' she finally admitted

'Well then I suggest we find out who it is and fast or else your boy may be in danger'


	3. Chapter 2

'We need to get out of here and quick' Emma told everyone, panic unmistakeable in her voice

'Emma?' Mary Margaret asked

'Well what do you think is going to happen if we stay here, I don't want anyone to get hurt!' she explained

'Emma I'm sure none of us will get hurt' Mulan tried to reassure her

'We may not but he will' she said inclining her head to where Hook sat

'Oh don't mind me love, I can look after myself' he smirked

'No you can't! What do you think is going to happen once Gold, I mean Rumplestiltskin finds out that you're here?'

Hook rose up out of his seat and walked towards her slowly 'well you know I have been waiting hundreds of years to finally see him again'

'Yes for revenge and I don't want you…I mean I don't want anyone getting hurt, It's my job to protect everyone, I am still the sheriff' she could see Hook was about to bite back with some witty retort but at that moment Mary Margaret decided to chime in

'Well what do you suppose we do with him? and Aurora and Mulan?'

'Okay give me a second…we can get Aurora and Mulan a room at Granny's, if that's okay with you two?' Emma added

'Sure that's fine' Aurora smiled

'Can't you just get Hook a room as well?' Mulan asked

'No it's too dangerous, once Gold realises you came back with us, he will search the other rooms to see if anyone else did.'

'I have an idea' Aurora said shyly, we all looked at her waiting for her to explain, 'Okay so me and Mulan will be staying at Granny's correct?' Emma nodded 'Well then even if this Gold person does search the other rooms he won't find anything and won't suspect a thing because why would you split us all up. So until he figures out that Hook is with us couldn't he just stay with you?'

'I don't like that plan' Mary Margaret told them 'It's too risky Emma'

'But it does make sense at least this way, I could keep an eye on him' Emma didn't want to admit it out loud but she was more than happy to be having Hook stay with her.

'Looks like it's settled then, let's go home shall we darling' Hook winked and headed towards the door.


	4. Chapter 3

'Hook wait!' Emma shouted, he was in too much of a hurry to be thinking things through 'You can't come with us to take them to Granny's, you need to wait in the alley behind here okay?' she told him

'Whatever you say, but you shouldn't be so worried about Rumplestiltskin finding us, he's no match for me'

'So I suppose your hand just fell off did it! No I don't think so! He cut it off so just shut up and wait for us here, we'll be as quick as we can!' she told him, _eurgh why does he get to me so much? _she thought to herself

'Come on then guys, let's go' Mary Margaret said, leading the way to Granny's. They walked in and waited at the desk for Granny or Ruby to come out

'How can I help…Snow?' Ruby exclaimed 'Granny come quick!' she shouted as she embraced Mary Margaret into a hug

'What? What is it?' Granny asked as she came round the corner holding a crossbow

'Granny put that down, it's Emma and Snow they're back!' Ruby smiled

'My God, it is good to see you both, Do Charming & Henry know?' she asked

'Not yet' Emma told her 'We're going there next but we need a room for these two, this is Aurora and this is Mulan, they helped us find a way home and came through the portal with us.'

'Nice to meet you both' Granny smiled 'Wait Aurora, yes I recognise your name, isn't your mother Briar Rose?'

'Yes that's right, my mother was put under the sleeping curse by Maleficent and then she did the same to me'

'Ah yes I remember hearing about that, terrible shame to happen to the both of you, well it's good to have you here, you too Mulan, so a room each or sharing one?'

'I think sharing for now' Mulan told her. Emma was glad she said that and could see the relief on Aurora's face, she was still having the nightmares occasionally and hated waking up alone.

'Okay well if you two are okay here, we should be getting home but we'll see you all tomorrow' Emma told them and held the door open waiting for Mary Margaret to finish saying goodbye to Ruby.

'Wow today has been eventful' Mary Margaret told her as they walked back across the street

'Not just today, this whole experience has…thank you by the way'

'What for?' she asked, grabbing Emma's arm to stop her from walking, and turned to face her

'For everything back there, you know looking out for me and caring about me enough to be worried and just everything really' Emma felt like she was useless at these conversations and didn't know why she had started it.

'Well you know, what are mothers for' Mary Margaret smiled

'Yeah I guess you're right' agreed Emma

'I know it's hard Emma, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I understand, this' she indicated between the two of them 'well all of this really' she added looking around the streets of Storybrooke 'it's a lot for anyone to take in and wrap their heads around but just know this I'm not going anywhere and neither is your father.' Emma didn't know what came over her but she pulled Mary Margaret into a hug and could sense her shock that she had initiated it first but just to hear her say those words meant so much to Emma.

'Ah Miss Swan, I see you and your mother have made it back safely'


	5. Chapter 4

'Gold and…Regina? Why are you two out walking together?' Mary Margaret asked, they don't get on so this didn't make any sense to her

'We felt magic, a portal to be exact and, well look at that, here you two are, back safe and sound, however did you manage it?' Regina asked, not like she cared that they were back, she'd be quite happy if they had stayed in their old land

'A portal' Mary Margaret told her but didn't want to disclose all the details to her, at least just not yet.

'So did anyone else come back with you?' Gold asked and Mary Margaret could feel Emma tense up next to her, so she tried to give her a subtle hint to relax by squeezing her hand but Gold noticed anyway

'Actually two people did' smiled Mary Margaret

'Yes Aurora, she was a princess and Mulan, a warrior, they are both staying at Granny's' Emma told them both but was mainly directing it to Gold

'Well I'm sure they won't mind a visit' Regina smirked and went to walk towards Granny's

'Yes I'm sure they won't, tomorrow! But I think that they both need some sleep tonight, as do we, so if you'll excuse us, we'll be heading home' Mary Margaret explained stepping in front of her

'Very well, come on Gold' Regina said turning around 'We still have some business to discuss' but he didn't move, he just stared at Emma who refused to give any emotion away in her face.

'So it was just the both of you and those two women staying at Granny's?'

'That's right' Mary Margaret nodded 'Why?'

'Just curious dearie' and with that he and Regina skulked off towards his shop. Mary Margaret pulled Emma alongside her as they walked the long way back to the station

'He knows we're lying, he knows someone else came through' Emma snapped

'Even if he does, he has no way of knowing who it is. Hook will be safe Emma, don't worry'

'Don't worry, that's the best you've got!'

'Emma, listen to me, you know I'm not Hook's biggest fan but I can see how important it is for you to keep him safe from Gold so I promise I will do my best to help'

'Thankyou'

'Now let's go take your pirate home shall we?' laughed Mary Margaret

'He's not my pirate' Emma replied firmly but the hint of a smile was creeping onto her face.

Hook was watching the exchange between Emma, Snow, Gold and Regina and couldn't help but think to himself that _There he was, I could see him standing right there in the middle of the street. He wouldn't suspect an attack now, the element of surprise is on my side. I could end him now, carry out my revenge but something is stopping me. Something is keeping me in this alley, no not something, someone. Damn it why must she have this effect on me, I can't let this one woman change what I came here to do. No just because I'm not taking my revenge now doesn't mean that it won't happen soon. Yes that's right Rumplestiltskin you will regret the day you crossed me._


	6. Chapter 5

None of them spoke on the way back, not even Hook. Emma was expecting some wise crack, witty remarks but nothing. They finally came up to the apartment building, this was it, Emma was about to be reunited with her son and she couldn't wait, she had missed him so much.

'You ready?' Mary Margaret asked taking her daughters hand

'Yeah' Emma smiled and headed up towards their home. They walked up the stairs and Emma grabbed the handle to open the door, when she felt a hand tighten around her arm

'I shouldn't be a part of this, this is your family reunion, I'd just get in the way' Hook said

'Don't be silly' Mary Margaret told him 'We need to keep you safe'

'And you will, I'll wait out here until one of you comes to get me'

'No you won't, you'll go find Gold' Emma said pulling her arm out of his grip

'I promise you Emma, I will be right here'

'Right kid come on let's get you to bed' James yawned from inside the apartment

'Come on gramps ten more minutes' Henry whined and at that moment, they both heard a key in the apartment door and it swung open, James looked at Henry and then back up to the door where he saw his wife and daughter walk in.

'MOM!' Henry shouted running into Emma's arms

'Snow' James smiled

'Charming' she said as she embraced him in a hug

'How did you get back? Where was you? What happened? Are you okay?' Henry said rushing his words out

'Woah slow down kid, we can talk about that tomorrow, it's late, shouldn't you be in bed' Emma smiled

'I was just going but…'

'I know kid but I'm not going anywhere, I promise you'

'Okay mom' he smiled 'night guys'

'Night Henry' they all shouted

'erm I'll be right back guys, I just wanna tuck him in' Emma told her parents

'Okay' Snow smiled

'I can't believe I finally got you back, you and my daughter, this doesn't seem real. I've missed you so much Snow, I love you' James told her then pulled her close to him

'I know I love you too, you'd be proud of Emma…' she said then began to tell him all about what dangers they had faced whilst back there. Once she had finished Emma walked down the stairs and sat on the chair opposite them. James wanted to run over there and hug her and tell her how much she means to him but he knew that it would just scare her away and truth be told he was slightly jealous of how Snow had had chance to bond with her but he hadn't yet.

'I've just been hearing about what happened with you guys over there, I'm proud of you, proud of you both'

'Oh that was nothing, after battling a dragon anything's a piece of cake'

'WHAT?' James asked, the tone of surprise evident in his voice

'You never told me that?' Snow was as surprised as her husband

'Oh well yeah, the day the curse broke, Gol…Rumplestiltskin told me and Regina that we needed to get some sort of potion to help save Henry's life. So I fought a dragon and killed it then got the potion before Rumplestiltskin double crossed us.'

'You actually killed a dragon, here, in Storybrooke?' Snow asked

'Yeah' Emma said and turned to James 'It was actually with your sword'

He couldn't hide the feelings of pure pride and happiness on his face. None of them spoke for a while but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

'Emma, listen, I'm not as good at this as your mother but we love you and are always here for you and Henry and we know you're not just going to start calling us Mom and Dad overnight but maybe you could start calling us by our real names and not our Storybrooke ones?' James asked nervously, she considered it for a moment

'Yeah I think I can do that' Emma smiled 'Snow and James'

'How did you know it was James and not Charming?' he asked her

'I have read Henry's book'

'Oh Charming there's one more thing we have to tell you, I kind of left some things out of the story' Snow told him nervously 'Well I know I told you Aurora and Mulan came back with us and are at Granny's but there's someone else, someone who will have to stay here with us'

'Well come on who is it?' he asked, the way they looked between each other, he knew they were keeping a lot more from him than they let on

'Hook' Emma sighed

'Hook?' James repeated 'As in…'

'Captain Hook, yeah, but before you get all angry and protective he has to stay here so I' she saw the look Snow was giving her 'I mean so that we can look after him, Gold wants revenge and Hook saved our lives time and time again, I'm not about to let him die'

'But what about Henry?' James asked

'Henry will be safe and if it came down to it, you know I would always protect my son over anyone else'

James paused for a moment then sighed 'Well where is he then?'


	7. Chapter 6

Emma walked to the door to bring Hook in but when she opened it she couldn't see him.

'Hook? Hook?'

'Right here lass' he said, getting up from the stairs where he had been sitting

'I thought you had gone to gone to find Rumplestiltskin' she sighed in relief

'I made a promise to you that I wouldn't' he said, his face inches from hers, she took a step back and opened the door wider to let him pass by her. His arm brushed passed hers and sent shivers down her spine. He felt it too as Emma noticed that he looked at her out the corner of his eye and smirked. Emma shook her head and closed the door following him inside

'Ah this must be the infamous Prince Charming' he said 'and of course Snow, always a pleasure' Hook knew exactly what he was doing, he was just trying to get a rise out of James.

'Hook' Emma warned

'I don't like the idea of you staying here' James said taking a step towards the pirate 'I don't trust you but from what I can gather you have been a great help to my family and are part of the reason why I have them back but I'm warning you now, if you do anything to hurt even one hair on any of their heads, it won't just be Rumplestiltskin after you, you got that?'

'Aye aye' Hook smirked 'Speaking of family, where is that son of yours Emma, I've been dying to meet him'

'Henry is in bed and I do not want you spending time with him, he was raised by the evil queen he doesn't need any more bad influences around him' she told him, setting him straight

'Touchy subject I see…anyway where shall we be sleeping?' he asked, adding a wink at the end directed towards Emma

'If you think for one second that…'

'James!' Emma and Snow both shouted

'I can handle this don't worry' Emma told him 'I will be sleeping upstairs with my son and you will be sleeping down here on the couch' she said pointing to where he will sleep

'And me and Snow are just in that room, literally two feet away from you so I can keep my eye on you'

Hook had been laying there awake for a few hours now, he had heard James and Snow talking about him. He didn't need them to trust him, he only cared about getting Emma to trust him. Hook kept trying to plan his revenge on Rumplestiltskin but each time he tried his mind would wonder off to how it will affect Emma. He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and then one of the lights switch on, he didn't think that he could ever get used to how bloody bright they are.

'Who are you?' he heard a voice ask him

'Ah you must be Henry' Hook smiled sitting up on the couch

'You know my name?' Henry asked inquisitively

'Of course your mother has spoken very highly of you'

'Really?' smiled Henry as he walked round the back of the couch to sit by Hook

'Yes'

It was at that moment that he looked down and saw Hook's arm

'You…you're Captain Hook?!'

'Killian Jones at your service'

'So you're a real pirate, I mean you're the pirate aren't you…' Henry started talking about pirates and asking all these questions but all Hook could notice was how much he reminded him of Emma

'So why did you come here?'

'For revenge'

'On who?'

'Rumplestiltskin'

'Why?'

'I don't think you need to know that' Hook was a pirate but even he knew that children didn't need to know all the tragic details of something

'But…'

'But nothing, your mother doesn't even want us spending time together'

'Why?'

'You ask a lot of questions don't you kid' Henry nodded 'I guess it's because of the pirate thing'

'Oh okay' he said getting up off the couch and grabbing a drink from the kitchen before heading back up the stairs 'One more question'

'Go ahead' Hook sighed, realising he was just as stubborn as Emma

'How are you planning on getting revenge on Rumplestiltskin?'

'I don't know if I am anymore, things have changed and I just need to decide what I truly want'

'Well if you're not going to take revenge why don't you just leave? Is there something keeping you here?'

'What happened to one more question?' Hook smiled 'Honestly it's not something more like someone keeping me here' and at that moment Hook knew that Henry understood, it wasn't just about Rumplestiltskin anymore, it was about Emma Swan.


	8. Chapter 7

'Mom…get up…Mom' Emma felt someone shaking her. _Oh shit, yeah mom that's me, I need to get used to that _she thought as she opened her eyes.

'What's up Henry?' she asked stretching her arms to wake herself up

'You never told me that Captain Hook was going to be staying with us'

'I never had chance and how do you know anyway?'

'I spoke to him this morning' Emma couldn't help but notice that Henry was acting like a child at Christmas with how excited he was about this

'Henry I don't want you spending time with Hook'

'I know he told me this morning but I don't think he is as bad as you think'

'Oh yeah, well what makes you say that?'

'I know he originally came here for revenge on Mr Gold but…' Henry stopped mid sentence, Emma could see that he was unsure of whether he had said too much

'But what Henry?' she asked

'But that's not his main focus anymore, that's not why he's staying, anyway I've got to go, I'm going to be late for school' he said and took off running downstairs

Emma couldn't help but think _What did Henry mean that it wasn't his main focus anymore?_ Just when she thought all the confusing things were over, Henry had to get her over thinking things. She walked downstairs to be greeted by Hook, Snow and James sat around the island in the kitchen.

'Morning' she yawned taking a seat opposite James

'Morning sweetie, I wish I could stay but I want to get back to our usual routine so I'm going to go by the school today and probably start teaching again' Snow smiled as she headed out the door, Emma knew that she missed seeing those kids everyday

'Sound like a good idea' Emma smiled, grabbing her morning coffee

'Oh and Emma, I believe this is yours' James said handing her the Sheriff's badge 'I've been acting as Sheriff since you've been gone but now you're back it's yours'

'Oh you can keep it if you want I don't mind'

'No honestly, you make it seem a lot easier than it is' he smiled

'Thanks' Emma was so relieved that he let her have her position back 'But you know, I do need a deputy and seen as though you already know what you're doing and…and you're family' when she said that word his whole face lit up 'you're the obvious choice'

'I'd love to Emma thank you'

'And you!' she said turning to face Hook 'One what have you been talking to my son about? And two, you do not leave this house and do not open this door to anyone do you understand me!?'

'Ooh I like this fiery Emma' she gave him a look to show him that she was not in the mood for messing around today 'Yes Emma I understand'

'Okay well good, I'm guessing Snow has shown you where everything is and how to use it' Hook nodded 'Right so I will be back to check on you at lunch time but until then I have to go to work and plus tell everyone that I'm back.'


	9. Chapter 8

2 weeks had now passed since they arrived back in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret and Emma fell back into their roles as teacher and sheriff straight away. Aurora and Mulan were both settling in well and everybody made them feel welcome. But then there was Hook, he was getting more and more restless each passing day and Emma was getting more anxious about the inevitable showdown between him and Gold.

'Snow can I talk to you?' she whipped her head round and looked at Hook 'I can't stay cooped up in this flat forever, it's not right'

'You know how dangerous it is and Emma…'

'What about Emma?'

'She wouldn't be able to stand it if you got hurt, she may not show it but she does care about you'

'So what am I meant to do?' he sounded at his wits end

'Hook try not to think about it too much, distract yourself as much as possible, I will speak to Emma and come up with something'

Snow walked to the sheriff station to see Charming. Emma wouldn't be there as she had taken Henry to Granny's for some ice cream.

'Charming' she called out

'Snow, what are you doing here?' he smiled, embracing her in a hug

'I just had the weirdest conversation with Hook, he sounded broken and didn't know what to do, he's getting fed up of hiding out'

'Maybe we could make a deal with Gold?' he suggested

'Seriously? You honestly think that it would work? We can't trust him'

'Maybe if we got Gold to meet us in a public place like Granny's full of witnesses and settle this finally…not fighting, don't worry Snow, but Gold isn't as ruthless as he used to be, he's with Belle now and she won't let him hurt Hook or anyone else'

'You honestly think that between Emma and Belle they can stop a fight breaking out?' she questioned him

'We'll be there too along with others, it's our only option' he told his wife

'So how are we supposed to get Emma to agree to this, you know she won't'

'Maybe we don't have to tell her our full plan'

'You think we should lie to our daughter!?'

'Not lie just protect her'

The next morniong Emma, Snow and Henry walked into Granny's.

'Why are we here so early?' Emma yawned 'Wow it's really packed in here today, I wonder why' she shrugged as they sat in their usual booth. Emma looked around obviously Ruby and Granny were there, and in the corner she could see Ashley & Sean, Aurora, Mulan, the seven dwarfs were there and all greeted Snow. She could see Archie, Gepetto, August and a few unfamiliar faces as well. Something was up, people kept checking their watches and looking towards the door, just as she was about to ask what was going on, in walked Gold with a brunette girl, Emma realised that she must be that Belle, she's heard people talking about.

'So dearies what is it that you have called me here for today?' he asked walking to the middle of Granny's 'I didn't realise I had any unfinished business'

'Well you do' Emma heard coming from the door, she turned her head as fast as she could and in walked Hook followed by James

'NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' she shouted moving in between him and Gold

'Miss Swan I suggest you move out of the way, we don't want you getting hurt now do we?'

'No I'm not moving you're not going to hurt each other, this revenge is stupid, just move on'

'Are you forgetting dearie that you made a deal with me and still owe me a favour?'

'You made a deal with him?' Hook asked and Emma could hear the disappointment in his voice

'I had to, it was to help a friend' she could see Ashley in the corner looking guilty

'Rumplestiltskin' Belle said, taking his hand 'You told me you had changed, now be a man and prove it to me'

'But Belle...'

'No you listen to me right now, I love you and I had to spend 28 years locked away without you, you say you want to be with me, so stop with making deals and using magic and...and hurting people' she inclined her head towards Hook 'You need to decide right now me or revenge!'

The whole diner went silent, watching this exchange

'Belle I love you but what he did...'

'Is in the past, be a man and let it go, focus on your future, please, for me'

'For you Belle, I'm not doing this for anyone else, only you' he said taking her hand

'And you' Belle turned to Hook 'Will you let this revenge plan go?' she asked

'I may have come to this town for revenge but that is not why I'm standing here today'

'Good that's settled then' Belle sighed

'Both of you need to stay away from each other, I don't want any problems with either of you, and if I see even the slightest glimpse of revenge off either of you, I won't hesitate in arresting you, okay' Emma told them both sternly.

'Okay Sheriff Swan, now if you'll excuse us, we would like to get on with the rest of our day' Gold said as he walked out the diner with Belle

'Well that went well' Hook smiled as he went to sit down in the booth they had been occupying

'Woah woah, you not so fast. What the hell was that?' demanded Emma

'I couldn't stay locked in that flat forever could I? So I went to your mom for help and...'

'Wait this was your idea?' she asked turning towards Snow

'Well I spoke to your father about it as well and he agreed and then we got a few townspeople involved so that we could have witnesses here'

'And why wasn't I told?'

'Would you have let me come?' Hook questioned moving closer to her

'No'

'That's why'

'Fine! but next time you are all planning something, I would like to be kept in the loop go that?'

'Yeah' they all agreed

'How about some breakfast?' James asked and they all nodded

'So who's going to give me the tour around town later? Emma?'

'I have a job to do, I can't just babysit a pirate all day'

'I'll do it' Henry smiled

'You have school and I don't want you doing it' Emma told him

'I'll do it after school and stop worrying mom, Hook's not as bad as people think' he protested

Emma knew that she wasn't going to win this argument but that wouldn't stop her asking James to follow them later to keep an eye on Henry.


	10. Chapter 9

Emma waited impatiently for Hook and her son to arrive back to the apartment.

'Emma stop worrying, your father is following them nothing is going to happen to Henry'

'But they're late!'

'By two minutes, I don't think we need to organise a search party just yet' she laughed trying to lighten the mood and at that moment the door opened and in walked Hook and Henry who were both laughing which caused Emma concern.

'Have fun?' she asked

'Why yes I did' Hook smiled

'I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Henry'

Hook laughed 'Anyone would think you didn't care Emma'

'Anyone would be right' she retorted and Hook faked a hurt look on his face

'I'm off to take a shower anyway lass, see you later Henry'

'Bye Killian' Henry smiled, helping himself to a cookie off the counter that Snow had made

'Since when have you called him Killian kid?'

'Well that is his name mom'

'Fine just don't get too pally with him okay'

'Sure whatever, anyway I'm off to do some homework'

'Okay see you in a bit Henry'

Five minutes later, James walked in, hung his coat up and sat down on the couch

'How did it go? Henry seemed fine but did anything happen? Was it something bad?' Emma rushed shouting questions at her dad

'Woah Emma calm down, it was fine, nothing bad happened, Henry seemed to really enjoy showing Hook around and actually Hook did seem to enjoy himself as well.'

'Oh good, thank you by the way for following them'

'Don't worry, I want to make sure Henry is safe just as much as you do' James smiled

Later that night everyone was in bed asleep except for one person, Snow. She shook James' arm to try and wake him

'Charming…Charming…' in the end she ended up kicking him 'Charming'

'OW! What?!'

'sshhh keep your voice down'

'What's going on? Snow it's 2am' he moaned trying to go back to sleep

'What are you keeping from Emma?'

'What?' he asked sitting up

'When you got back from following Hook and Henry, I could tell that you wasn't telling her everything, but, you need to tell me. I am your wife and this is my daughter and grandson that this could concern'

James knew that there no getting back to sleep now so he gave in and told her about what had happened earlier…

'Henry those kids are waving at you, why don't you go say hello' Hook told him

'Are you sure you don't mind?'

'I'm sure, take your time' Hook said and sat down on one of the benches near the park 'I know you've been following us, Emma sent you didn't she?' he asked and James came and sat down on the bench with him

'She was just worried about Henry that's all'

'I know, I would as well, he's a special lad' Hook said not taking his eyes of Henry playing with his friends

'Yeah he is just like his mother, and I don't want either of them getting hurt'

'I'd never hurt Emma or Henry' Hook said turning to look at James 'Listen, I know all the crap that she's been through and I admire her for how strong she is despite all that, hell I respect her, she has bested me on more than one occasion and not many people can say that especially not a women and Henry…well he reminds me of me at that age, so full of hope and faith and it's hard to not be charmed by him' James went to say something but Hook put his hand up to stop him 'I know what people think of me because of my reputation and hell I know that I haven't really helped that but I'm not just the evil pirate with a hook, there is more to me than that and one day maybe you along with everyone else will see that'

'You mean maybe Emma will see that?' James asked, Hook went to say something but couldn't find the right words 'I should probably go before Henry sees me' James said standing up.

'And…?' Snow questioned

'I think he likes Emma'

'Oh Charming, it's taken you this long to realise that. We've been living under the same roof as both of them for weeks. Surely you've seen the way he looks at her? You men really are clueless aren't you' she laughed

'Does Emma like him?'

'Yes but she doesn't realise it yet, she's still got so many walls up so isn't going to let someone in easily'

'I don't like him, he's not right for Emma. He's a pirate for pete's sake and technically she is a princess!'

'James, I know, I never in my wildest dreams thought that my daughter would fall for a pirate but look at us. You started off as a shepherd and look at you now.'

'I just want her to be happy' James sighed

'Me too, and to do that, you've got to pretend that nothing has changed, if we tell her that Hook likes her, she'll retreat back into herself, she needs to realise it on her own and in her own time'

'Why are you so much better at things like this than me?'

'Because I'm a woman, now night Charming' she said, kissing him on the cheek and lying back down next to him.


	11. Chapter 10

James was finding it hard to forget his conversation with Hook but the looks that Snow kept throwing him told him that he had to. They were starting to get into a routine now; Snow and Henry would walk to school together in the morning whilst James and Emma would stop by Granny's to get some breakfast then head to the Sheriff's Station. But then there was Hook, he still didn't quite fit in. He had no job, no family and no-one really trusted him enough to strike up a conversation with him so he tended to just wander around town and occasionally try to cause Emma a little trouble and today was one of those days.

The phone rang at the station and James answered it, sighing as he listened to what the other person was talking then he rolled his eyes as he put the phone down and grabbed his jacket

'Who was it?' Emma asked

'Don't worry I've got it'

'Where is he this time?' she sighed

'How did you know that it was about him?' James laughed

'You always have that same look on your face...so where is he?'

'Tony's clothes store'

Emma nodded and headed towards the clothing store, she traced her fingers across the handcuffs, every time she got a call about Hook, she thought that maybe this would be the time that she got to use them. She walked into the clothing store and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Hook who was wearing jeans and a white long sleeved v-neck top. Hook couldn't help but notice Emma staring at him

'Like what you see Swan?' he smirked

'What are you doing Hook?'

'He came in here trying on some clothes but then refused to pay' Tony explained to Emma

'Why?' she asked turning to face Hook

'You was the one who told me that I need to and I quote _stop dressing like a stupid sexy gorgeous pirate and wear some normal clothes for once_'

'I don't remember saying sexy or gorgeous'

'But you thought it, didn't you?'

Tony coughed to get their attention 'When you two are quite finished, do you want to actually sort this out?'

'Right, yeah, I'll just pay for these and we'll be going. He won't be bothering you again, I can assure you' Emma said handing over the money then left the store, followed by Hook.

'Not going to arrest me today love?'

'I'm not your love and I don't really fancy all the extra paperwork so no, not this time'

'Oh but I was hoping you'd use those handcuffs of yours, I know you're just dying to use them on me and it's no secret that you enjoy tying me up, princess' Emma stopped walking when he said this and turned to face Hook who was looking very pleased with himself.

'Don't. Call. Me. Princess!'

'Ooh touchy, but Snow White and Prince Charming are your parents so it does make you a princess'

'Maybe back where all you are from, the enchanted forest or whatever it's called but not here. This is the real world Hook. There are no princesses in Maine. There's no true love and happy endings for people like me'

'But Emma darling, you may have grown up in this world but you was born in our world. So anything is possible for you, don't forget that' and with that he walked away, leaving Emma lost for words and rooted to the spot.

'Is he right?' she whispered to herself, then shook her head as if to get the silly notion out of it but in the back of her mind one question would remain _Will she ever live happily ever after?_


	12. Chapter 11

Emma arrived home that night exhausted, to see James, Snow and Henry getting their coats on

'Going somewhere?' she asked

'I didn't really feel like cooking so Charming said he would treat us all to dinner at Granny's, wanna join us?' Snow told her, Emma could see the look of hope on Henry's face

'Sure, saves on washing up' she smiled

'What about Killian?' Henry asked as they made their way out the door

'Don't worry about me lad, I'm perfectly fine here'

'Please can he come mom?' Henry asked

'It's not up to me kid'

'Please Gramps' James couldn't say no to Henry so ended up agreeing, so they all headed towards Granny's including Hook.

When they walked in, they sat at their booth and ordered their food. Emma couldn't help but notice that other customers kept staring at Hook throughout their meal.

'Don't let it get to you lass, it doesn't bother me' Hook whispered in her ear

'Don't you get fed up with it though, people staring at you?' she asked

'No, I don't really notice it anymore, there are more interesting things I can focus my attention on'

'I'm stuffed, fancy a walk before we head home Charming?' Snow asked as she finished her meal

'Sure, come on' James said holding his hand out for her to take 'We'll see you three back at the flat'

Henry moved from Emma's side to sit on the opposite side of the booth so that he was facing Emma and Hook. Henry started asking Hook lots of pirate questions again so Emma started daydreaming, a past time she often found herself doing, but her attention was drawn back to the current conversation when she heard the word sword

'So will you teach me how to use a proper sword?' Henry asked eagerly

'I thought James was teaching you?' Emma asked him

'He is but he won't let me use a proper sword yet, he says that it's too dangerous'

'Your Grampa's right lad, in a few years I'm sure he would love to teach you with a proper sword' Hook told him

'I'll be back in a minute, will you two be okay for a sec?'

'Yeah' they both agreed and Emma headed to the bar to speak to Ruby

'Don't worry lad, I'll teach you how to sword fight properly but don't say anything to your mom'

'Thanks Killian' Henry smiled finishing his drink

At the bar, Emma was talking in whispers with Granny and Ruby about a mysterious car that had just pulled up outside the diner

'Who's car is that? I don't recognise it' Emma said

'I've never seen it here before' Ruby told them both

'Can people come here since the curse broke or not?'

'No Emma they can't, this person must be from here or magical' Granny said as the figure climbed out of the car

'I can't make out who it is' Ruby said craning her neck to get a look 'It's a man that's all that I can tell' Emma walked closer to the window to see the face clearly but was shocked to say the least. She rushed over the booth to where Hook and Henry was sat and pulled Hook out of his seat and towards her

'What's wrong?' Hook had been watching her the entire time and had been growing more worried about what was going on

'Listen, I wouldn't normally ask but this is important, you need to take Henry out back now and get him home straight away and keep him there. Do not tell him why, do not worry him just do this please'

'Of course' Hook said turning back to get Henry 'Are you sure you will be alright?'

'Yeah I just need to sort something out, just tell Henry I left something at the station so will be back in about an hour'

Hook didn't want to leave her, he knew something serious was happening but he also knew the importance of getting Henry out of here.

'Come on lad, let's get home it's getting late and your mom's gotta pick something up from the station so she'll follow us'

'Okay' Henry smiled, oblivious to what was going on around him. Emma sighed at the fact Hook had got Henry away from there literally two seconds before this mysterious man entered the diner.


	13. Chapter 12

Hook and Henry arrived back to the flat just as Charming and Snow were walking up the stairs. Snow smiled when she saw them but that soon faltered

'Where's Emma?'

'She's gone to get something from the station' Henry told them as they walked into the flat.

'She's not at the station is she?' Snow asked blocking Hook's way

'No, she's at Granny's, I don't know what happened but something freaked her out so she told me to bring Henry here and keep him safe.'

'Well that's what we're going to do' Snow stated.

Meanwhile at Granny's diner the door swung open and in walked the mysterious stranger.

'Can I help you?' Granny asked

'I'm looking for a man named August Booth. Do you know him?'' Emma kept her back to him but couldn't help but feel confused as to how he knew August.

'I'm afraid he isn't here tonight but he will probably stop by tomorrow morning if you want to come back then'

'Okay thankyou'

'What's your name by the way?' Ruby asked

'Neal Cassidy' Emma's breath caught in her throat, it was him, she wasn't imagining it

'Do you need a place to stay, we run a B&B down the street' Granny explained

'Oh no I'll be fine, my car will do for now, trust me I've been in tighter situations' he told them.

Emma had, had enough at that point so made her way to the door to leave before Neal noticed her but as she took a step towards the door, Neal took a step backwards

'Oh I'm so sor...Emma?!'

'Why are you here?' Emma demanded whilst fighting back tears

'For you Emma' he said trying to take her hand but she moved away from him

'NO...wait how do you know August?'

'It's a long story Emz' That hit Emma hard, no-one had called her that in over 10 years 'Maybe we can talk about it over drinks sometime, I still love you'

'NO YOU DON'T. YOU LEFT ME. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE SO I SUGGEST YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!'

'Emma do you need any help?' Granny asked

'No I'm fine, I just better be going...and DO NOT FOLLOW ME' she added whilst looking at Neal.

Ten minutes later she stormed into the flat to find her parents and Hook sat waiting for her 'Where's Henry?' she asked

'Upstairs asleep, he was really tired' James told her

'Okay, thankyou by the way Hook for bringing him back here and keeping him safe'

'No problem love but do you maybe want to explain to us why it was necessary in the first place'

'I guess I have to' she sighed going to sit down with them 'Okay well someone new is in town'

'How is that even possible?' Snow asked

'Why is that so bad?' Hook asked

'Strangers can't come here, they have to be magical and people can't leave if they were here when the curse hit so the only people that can leave are Emma, August and Henry' Snow explained

'Got it'

'Okay so who was this stranger?' James asked

'Henry's father'

'WHAT?' he and Snow said at the same time

'You heard me'

'How?' Snow asked

'I don't know, he said he was looking for August'

'How does he know August? she asked

'I don't know' Emma was exasperated at this point

'Does he know about Henry?' Charming asked

'No and I want to keep it that way'

'Don't you think that Henry has a right to know?'

'Do you want to explain or shall I?' Snow said

'I kind of told henry that his dad was dead' Emma admitted

'What?!' James asked

'YOU LIED TO ME!' Henry shouted coming down the stairs from where he had been listening

'Henry I'm sorry' Emma said walking over to him

'WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?'

'BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU KNOWING THE TRUTH ABOUT HIM. HE WASN'T A HERO HENRY. HE SET ME UP! I TRIED TO HELP HIM AND HE SENT THE COPS AFTER ME AND I ENDED UP PREGNANT AND ALONE IN JAIL WHILST HE LEFT THE COUNTRY SCOT FREE'

'He set you up?'

'Yes and I'm sorry Henry, I never wanted you to find out about him, I wanted you to at least have one parent that isn't a screw up'

'You're not a screw up mom' Henry said throwing his arms around her

'Are you sure you're okay Henry?'

'Yeah sorry for yelling'

'Sorry for lying kid'

'I love you mom' Henry said heading back to bed

'Love you too' Emma whispered. Emma turned around to face the others; Snow had tears in her eyes and both James and Hook's expressions of anger mirrored each other. And it was at that moment when Emma knew that she was in for a long night.


	14. Chapter 13

None of them spoke for a couple of minutes but to them it felt like hours until Hook made an excuse that he was going for a shower. He needed to calm down plus he wanted to give Emma space with her parents.

'Emma...' Snow started

'Don't'

'No Emma, let me just talk for a minute okay'

'Go ahead'

'I am so sorry for everything Emma, I never wanted this to happen, I wanted, well no, we wanted you to have your best chance in life and not be affected by that damn curse but maybe you would have been better off if we had kept you with us. It's all my fault'

'Snow don't say that' James said pulling her closer to him

'He's right, I'm the first to admit that growing up wasn't the easiest for me but if you hadn't sent me through that wardrobe then I never would have had Henry'

'Emma I want to know everything, the good and the bad from your past' Snow sniffed

'I know you do but today has really taken it out of me'

'We understand don't we Snow?'

'Yes of course we do, we're here when you're ready'

'Thank you' Emma smiled

'Well we should go to bed unless you want us to stay up with you?' Snow offered

'No I'll be fine, I'll head up to bed anyway soon'

Twenty minutes later and Emma found herself at the kitchen island with a bottle of vodka. 'There's nothing sadder than seeing a woman drinking alone' Hook commented from the doorway

'Why don't you join me then?' Hook walked towards her and sat on the stool opposite her

'Vodka really?...You need some of this' he told her pulling a flask from his pocket

'What's that?'

'Why rum of course, what else' he smiled taking a swig

'Seriously do you just carry rum around with you at all times?'

'Pirate' he offered the flask to Emma who looked at it for a moment before shrugging

'Why the hell not'

After a few more drinks, Emma seemed to relax more 'What am I going to do?'

'Neal?'

'Yeah' she sighed 'I know that he's Henry's father but he hurt me Hook, so bad, he's the reason I find it so hard to trust people, why I find it so hard to trust you. I was a wreck when he left'

'How did you two even meet?, you seem like total opposities'

'We never used to be. Honestly I was 17, no friends, no family, no job. So I stole a car, the car I still have now actually, but what I didn't know was that Neal was asleep in the back seat because he had stolen it from someone else first. And then, I guess it just stemmed form there, we started working as a team to steal things just to get by and was living out of the car. He was the first person who made me feel like I mattered, I love him, I really did' Hook tried to stifle his laugh but it did not go unnoticed by Emma

'You think that's funny do you?'

'I just can't help but notice that we're more alike than you'd care to admit...oh don't look at me like that love, I stand by what I said before, you'd make one hell of a pirate.'

'Can I ask you a question Hook?'

'Changing the subject I see' he laughed but then nodded for her to continue

'What's Neverland like?'

'Seriously?'

'Well yeah, growing up all I wanted was for Peter Pan to come and take me away so I could be happy and carefree. I had it all planned out, I would sit by the window late at night staring up at the stars, wishing that he'd come and save me.'

'Well it's magical, like nothing you've ever seen before. The stars in the sky are much brighter than anywhere else, the light scatters like tiny little diamonds all over the land' Hook seemed like a different person when he was talking about Neverland, he wasn't consumed by revenge just happy memories.

'What about Peter Pan and Tinkerbell? I know I remember you mentioning the lost boys so you must have known them as well'

'Tinkerbell well she...she's very loud and annoying but she does have people's interests at heart, she will always put others first, I'll give her that'

'And Peter?' Emma couldn't help but notice Hook shift uncomfortably in his seat. 'What is it Hook?'

'The story you know is not exactly the most accurate tale. Emma love, you told me about your past so I'm going to tell you about mine'

'Okay go ahead'

'I wasn't always Killian Jones, my given name was Peter' the shock was evident on Emma's face but he continued 'My parents died when I was just a young lad and there was no-one left that was willing to look after me and next thing I knew, I was in neverland. I don't really remember how I got there but I do remember not being scared, I was just relieved, hopeful and for the first time in a long while, I was happy'

'So how did the infamous Peter Pan become Killian Jones?'

'I had spent about 30 years in Neverland, give or take but I wanted more. I had heard stories of pirates travelling the world and going on adventures so I left Neverland to start a new life, eventually I did return but as a grown man. Peter was no longer a part of me, that orphaned boy was gone.'

'How old are you?' Emma asked

'I lost count after a while but I'm around 300 years old now'

'Wow. So why Killian Jones?'

What do you mean?'

'Well why did you choose that name?'

'Oh well Jones was my mothers maiden name and Killian was my great grandfather'

'How did Gold take your hand and why?'

'Ah alas love that is a story for another time'

'But...'

'Emma I've already told you more about me than I have ever shared with anyone. I never even told Milah' he told her glancing down at the tattoo on his arm. Emma nodded and stood up but nearly fell over, it was only Hook's arms holding her up that stopped her from hitting the ground 'Bit too much to drink love?'

'I'm fine, I don't need help'

'Please, dealing with drunken women is on of my areas of expertise' he said, adding a wink at the end 'Now come one let me help you upstairs' Hook felt positive, he was hopeful. He felt like he grown closer to Emma in one night than he had the past few weeks but only time would tell if Emma felt the same.


	15. Chapter 14

The next morning Emma woke up hoping that it had all been a dream but the pounding of her head reminded her that it wasn't. She looked next to her expecting to find Henry but he wasn't there. Emma rushed out of bed and down the stairs pannicking

'HENRY!?'

'He's not here lass'

'Well where is he? and Snow and James?'

'Henry has gone to play with friends and your parents said something about going to Granny's then having some business to deal with later on. so it's just you and me'

'Great, just what I wanted' Emma mumbled. Hook couldn't help but feel slightly disheartened that her attitude towards him hadn't changed even after he opened up to her last night. He had honestly felt like Emma was starting to let her walls down

'I've got you all figured out, you know Swan'

'Oh yeah?'

'Like I said open book. You act like you are scared to trust me but you're not. You're scared of yourself'

'How so?'

'You don't trust your own judgment, it's been wrong in the past and now you don't know if you can trust your feelings'

'Shut up Hook!'

'No Swan, you need to hear me out, this is important'

'No it's not and when did you start calling me Swan all the time?'

'Well you call me Hook instead of Killian so why should I call you Emma?'

'Everyone calls you Hook'

'Your lad doesn't'

'Fine PETER!'

'DON'T CALL ME PETER!'

'Why not, it's who you are?!'

'I TOLD YOU THAT PART OF ME DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE AND I'M GLAD IT DOESN'T. SO NEVER CALL ME PETER AGAIN!' he took a step closer to her so their faces were inches apart it 'GOT IT?!' Emma's heart was racing but she wasn't one to back down

'Or what? What exactly are you going to do Pe...' Hook cut her off by crushing his lips against hers. She could feel the coolness of his Hook through the fabric of her shirt. Every cell in her brain was telling her that this was wrong but she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. His tongue traced her lips and begged for entry, her lips soon parted and their kiss heated up. After a while, Hook broke the kiss and they pulled away breathlessly. Emma lifted her hand to punch Hook but he caught it with his hook

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?'

'DON'T PRETEND THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT IT'

'I DIDN'T'

'THEN WHY DID YOU KISS ME BACK?!' that stumped Emma

'I DON'T KNOW!'

'WELL ONCE YOU'VE FIGURED IT OUT WHY DON'T YOU LET ME KNOW!' he shouted as he stormed out of the flat. Emma looked around at the empty flat and realised that once again she has pushed people away.

Henry was at that same moment running down the street and only stopped when he saw a man sleeping in his car, so slowed down to a walk and tapped on the car window.

'Can I help you?'

'I'm your son'

'I'm sorry mate you've got the wrong guy'

'My moms Emma Swan, she was pregnant when she was sent to prison' Neal was at a loss for words. Could that be true? Is this boy really his son? 'Come on you can buy me breakfast and we'll talk'

'Okay kid'

'Henry, my names Henry'

'Okay Henry' so they walked together in silence towards Granny's but Neal couldn't help noticing Henry's mannerisms and some of his feautures they were so similar to his own and he could undoubtedly see Emma in the kid too. Henry went up the counter when they got to the diner to order whilst Neal sat in a booth. Some customers kept turning around to get a better look at him, so he figured that word must have gotten around about his run in with Emma the night before.

'What's your mom actually told you about me?'

'The truth; that you set her up and fled the country whilst she was stuck in prison...thanks Ruby' he said as she placed the bacon sandwiches in the table. She carried on serving other customers but kept a close eye on Henry and Neal. 'So it's true then?'

'Afraid so kid. I honestly did love your mom, I still do but I had to leave her so that she could break the curse'

'Wait! You knew about the curse?'

'Uh-huh' Neal said through a mouthful of food

'How?'

'Well that would be because of me' August said taking a seat next to Henry

'You?'

'Yes Henry. He was the one who told me that I was preventing your mother from being able to break the curse, he's the reason I left'

'Neal, you make me out to be such a bad guy...have you spoken to any other residents yet?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Henry asked confused

'No I haven't, the time isn't right yet and I don't think we should talk about this in front of the boy'

'Why? He has a right to know'

'Know What?' Henry asked looking inbetween the two men impatiently

'Let's just say that Emma and I aren't the only ones your father knows here...see you later Henry' August called as he left the diner

'What did he mean? Have you been here before?'

'Not here exactly'

'But where?...Are you from back there? The enchanted forest?'

'You're a smart boy, you know that'

'So who are you?'

'Henry? What are you doing here?' James asked, walking towards him with Snow 'And who are you?'

'Gramps this is Neal my dad' James' jaw stiffened

'Henry does your mother know that you're here?' Snow asked

'Not exactly' Henry admitted, Snow could sense the tension growing between her husband and Neil

'Henry I need to pick something up from the school, why don't you come and help me?' Henry was about to protest but saw the look that Snow was giving him so knew better than to argue

'Bye Neal'

'See ya kid...So you're Emma's dad?'

'Cut the small talk, I know what you did to my daughter and I don't care if you are Henry's father. I want you to stay away from both of them, and if you don't you won't just have me to deal with but my wife as well and trust me you don't want to get on the wrong side of her' James didn't wait for a reply off Neal, he walked straight out the door and headed towards the school to find his wife and grandson but something stopped him. Something in him told him to go straight home instead, so that is what he did and when he opened the flat door he notices Emma straight away. She was on the sofa with a blanket wrapped aroud her shoulders and discarded tissues surrounding her 'Oh Emma' he said walking towards her, he went to sit on the chair but Emma moved over to make room for him on the sofa. 'Where's Hook?' he asked but immediately regretted it when she started tearing up again 'Has he done something?'

'No it was me. Why do I always push people away?'

'Emma darling, why don't you tell me what happened?'

'Last night I'd been drinking and we opened up to each other about our pasts but this morning once I sobered up we had a fight and he stormed out...eurgh fucking Neal! This is all his fault' she sighed laying her head against her fathers chest subconsciously. James smiled to himself and wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter. 'Have you seen Henry?'

'Now may not be the best time to tell you this but, he was with Neal.'

'WHAT?'

'Don't worry he's with Smow now but I think he was just curious'

'I should have known he'd go and see him. I mean he tracked me down and travelled miles to find me'

'Well that's the thing about this family Emma, we will always find each other' Emma smiled at him because deep down she knew that this was true

'So what do you think I should do now?'

'This thing with Hook will blow over, you've been through a lot and just need time to process it all so don't worry about that and personally I think that you should make the judgment call about Neal. You know him better than any of us do, and I'll stick by you no matter what you decide'

'Thanks da...James, thanks James' Emma knew that he had noticed how she almost called him dad but he never mentioned it and for that she was thankful.

'Emma can I ask you something?'

'Sure'

'Is there anything going on between you and Hook?'

'What? No, we're just friends, well if you'd even call us that. Why?'

'No reason'

Their conversation was then cut short when Ruby ran through their door 'Emma you need to come quick!'


	16. Chapter 15

Running down the street Emma and James were following Ruby. 'Ruby what the hell is going on?' Emma shouted through deep jagged breaths

'Hook and Neal'

'What?'

'Hook came into the diner really pissed off about something and asked if I knew where Neal was. I wasn't going to tell him cause of the state he was in but Neal must have heard his name being mentioned as he came over and it all escalated from there'

They finally arrived outside the diner where a crowd had gathered around Hook and Neal.

'WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?' Neal shouted as Emma and James went to stand with Snow and Henry

'YOU! YOU ARE MY PROBLEM. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO EMMA'

'YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT, I HAD NO CHOICE'

'BULLSHIT, THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE. A MAN UNWILLING TO FIGHT FOR WHAT HE WANTS DESERVES WHAT HE GETS! AND NOTHING COULD EVER MAKE ME TURN MY BACK ON SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS EMMA SWAN' Hook said squaring up to Neal

'YOU NEED TO BACK OFF MATE. IT'S NOT AS IF I LEFT HER WITH NOTHING, I GAVE HER THE CAR AND ALL THE MONEY'

'WELL AREN'T YOU JUST THE HERO OF THIS BLOODY STORY'

'WAIT A MINUTE! I never got any money' Emma chimed in, leaving her family and walking towards Hook and Neal

'What?' Neal asked

'I never received any money'

'But I gave it to August to give to you'

'Well clearly he didn't!'

'I love you Emma'

'Oh give it a rest will you!' Hook stated 'We've all had just about enough of your bloody lies so why don't you do everyone a favour and leave this town for good!'

'Because my son is here'

'YOU'VE KNOWN ABOUT HIS FOR WHAT AN HOUR AT THE MOST. DON'T PRETEND LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT HIM'

'AND WHAT I SUPPOSE YOU DO?!'

'ACTUALLY YES I DO!'

'BOTH OF YOU STOP' Henry shouted having enough of everyone always fighting, he just wanted everyone to get along

'What's going on?' August asked walking towards the crowd outside Granny's

'YOU!' Neal shouted 'WHY DID EMMA NEVER GET HER MONEY? I TRUSTED YOU!'

'She didn't need it, it wouldn't have helped her' August told him remaining calm

'THAT WASN'T YOUR DECISION TO MAKE'

'You know I have to agree with Neal for once, that money is exactly what I needed. I had nothing!'

'Okay Emma, I'm sorry about the money and everything, but you' he said turning to Neal 'You should be thanking me'

'For what exactly?'

'For doing something that you didn't have the balls to do'

'WHICH IS WHAT?'

'Bae?' Everyone turned around to where the voice came from to find Gold standing there 'Bae is it truly you?'

'Papa?!'

'Wait! What?' Emma asked confused

'Bae I am so sorry I tried to follow you. I created this curse so that I could come and find you. I have missed you so much Bae!'

'So wait a minute. What you're actually trying to say is that you are Rumplestiltskins son?' Emma asked

'Yeah'

'Great just great' she sighed 'And when were you going to tell me?'

'I don't know' Neal admitted

'How is this even possible?' Snow asked

'I didn't age in this world until one day when a baby was found on the side of the road' Neal said looking towards Emma

'As lovely as this reunion is, it doesn't change anything' Hook chimed in 'Did your father even tell you the truth about your mother? DID HE TELL YOU HOW SHE DIED?'

'ENOUGH' Gold shouted

'WHAT? ARE YOU SCARED OF WHAT YOUR SON WILL THINK OF YOU WHEN HE LEARNS THE TRUTH!?'

'STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY SON' Gold shouted as he used magic to throw ?Hook to the ground

'RUMPLE' Belle screamed as Bae shouted

'PAPA NO'

Hook started to grasp at his throat and was struggling to breath 'Gold what are you doing?' asked James with worry evident in his voice

'Hook!' Emma shouted running to his side then turned to face Gold 'STOP!' she shouted as light emerged from her and blasted Gold back releasing his hold on Hook. Everyone around her gasped and started whispering

'I think you should leave now' Snow told Gold and Neal as she walked over to where her daughter stood

'YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY SON'

'COME ON BAE' Gold grabbed Neal's arm and slowly started walking towards the pawn shop.

'Well lass whatever that was it worked' Hook said standing up 'Thank you'

'Mom are you okay?' Henry asked her

'Yeah kid I think so. Are you?'

'Yeah I guess'

'Well lad, I think it's safe to say that you have one messed up family tree' Hook said clapping his hand onto Henry's shoulder

'He's right kid' Emma laughed.

Gold and Neal started walking towards the back of the pawn shop when Belle stopped in her tracks 'Rumple, you told me that you would stop using magic, that you had changed but here we are again'

'Belle please' Gold begged

'No I can't do this anymore...goodbye Rumplestiltskin' when he heard the bell above his door ring he knew that she was gone. In the space of ten minutes he had been reunited with his son but lost his true love yet again.

'Papa? We need to talk'

So Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire had the talk they had both waited for, for centuries but all the while Rumple couldn't help but plan his next move. Not caring who he hurt this time.


	17. Chapter 16

As they walked up to the flat they heard shouting coming from behind them 'Henry! Henry are you okay?' Regina asked running towards them

'Mom' Henry smiled letting go of Emma's hand and wrapping his arms around Regina

'Are you okay? I heard there was a commotion in the square'

'I'm fine mom honestly'

'Does one of you maybe want to fill me in?'

'Henry why don't you go inside with your grandparents?' Emma asked him even though Henry knew he didn't have a choice so he followed Snow and James into the flat. Hook went to follow them but not before looking over his shoulder to check that Emma would be okay, when she nodded he reluctantly walked inside and closed the door.

'So?'

'Henry's father is in town and he's Gold's son, in a nutshell'

'And when was I going to be informed?'

'You can't be trusted! Listen Henry has told me that you are trying to stop using magic for him which I appreciate. I know you are his mother but I am too and I'm not going anywhere. If you can prove to me that you have stopped using magic, then and only then will I let you spend time with Henry' Regina sighed knowing that there was nothing that she could do, if she wanted her son in her life then she had to try for him.

'One more thing Miss Swan, your friend. Captain Hook. He can't be trusted'

'And how would you know?'

'He double crossed me once before and he will do the same to you. Hook only cares about one thing; revenge'

'You're wrong'

'Don't be so sure Miss Swan...good day to you'

'Where's my mom?' Henry asked as Emma walked through the front door

'Oh erm'

'I get it, you won't let her see me'

'Henry it's not like that, with everything that Regina has done we just want to keep you safe' Snow explained

'Fine but what about my dad?'

'What?' Emma asked

'I want to see him'

'Henry'

'No! You can't keep me away from him, he's not dangerous' Henry stormed off up the stairs so Emma went to follow him but James stepped in her way

'Just leave him be to cool down for a bit, he's been through a lot'

'He's not the only one' she sighed

'I know but he is only a child'

'I know' Emma admitted

'What did Regina want anyway?' Snow asked her daughter

'She just wanted to know what had happened in the square...oh and she warned me about you'

'Me?' Hook asked feigning shock

'Why would she warn you about him?'

'I may have double-crossed her once, a whole big to do with her mother, let's not get into it'

'Papa? You seem angry, what is it?

'Nothing for you to worry about Bae'

'Papa we have been apart for too long, don't push me away by not letting me in now'

I just don't like the way you have been treated by the Charmings and that Captain Hook'

'It was kind of expected after the way I left things with Emma'

'That's neither here nor there, it wasn't your fault and you have a right to be with your son'

'What are you planning Papa? Please whatever it is don't use magic'

'I promise you Bae I will not use magic but I am still going to help you see your boy'

'How?'

'Oh don't you worry son, it will all become clear to you soon'

The next morning was Sunday so most people were sleeping in but not Emma Swan. No, Emma Swan had gone for a walk at 7.30 and didn't arrive back for nearly two hours. After kicking off her shoes, she walked straight into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, only to find James sat at the island.

'You're up early' he commented

'Could say the same about you' Emma smiled, things were getting easier with James now, after spending time with him she realised how different he was from David Nolan and that he wasn't the same man that broke Mary Margaret's heart. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yes, I just wanted to talk to you actually. I have been talking to your mother and we were thinking about getting our own place. Most people have found their families now so have moved in together leaving a few empty places'

'Are you sure you don't want me and Henry to move? I mean this was Snow's place first'

'We're sure. We will still be here for a few more weeks at least so you'll have to put up with us for a while longer'

'I guess it is a bit crowded here sometimes especially with Hook here as well'

'Ah yes, about Hook. Will you be okay with him still being here after we've gone'

'James surely by now you have realised I can handle Hook' Emma laughed

'I know but I still worry' he smiled

'Listen I've gotta jump in the shower and then go run an errand will you tell Henry and Snow that I'll be back in time to help with dinner'

'Seriously? You're gonna help cook dinner?'

'What? I'm not that bad, okay maybe I am but I can chop'

'We'll see'

Emma walked up to Mr Gold's front door and rang the bell, still undecided about whether this was a good idea or not

'Ah Miss Swan, what a pleasure'

'I need to speak to Neal. Is he here?'

'Yes, do please come in' Emma followed Gold into his elaborately decorated living room

'Emma?!' Neal said shocked when he saw her walk in, he honestly didn't think that she would ever speak to him again after yesterday.

'I'll leave you two alone'

'There's no need Gold, you can stay. I just came to talk about Henry' she sat down on the chair furthest away from Neal 'Henry wants you in his life Neal, so for his sake you can see him once a week'

'Is that it?' Gold snapped

'For now yes, I don't trust him well enough yet so I think it's more than fair'

'She's right Papa, we need to take things one step at a time'

'Thank you. Now Gold, I know that you are technically his Grampa so I know you do have a right to see him as well but after that stunt you pulled with Hook yesterday, you're not exactly in my good books'

'So what you're saying is that you are choosing that Pirate over your family'

'I trust him a lot more than I trust you'

'Papa you can't blame her, she just wants to keep Henry safe'

Emma got up to leave 'Oh by the way it's Henry's 11th birthday next Wednesday so we're having a party for him at the flat and I'd like you to come...both of you'

'Even me? Who you don't trust' Gold smirked

'Will you be civil to Hook?'

'Do I have a choice?'

'No'

'Then yes I will be civil'

'Thank you. And Neal you can come by and pick Henry up at 2 but make sure he is back no later than 5. Gold will give you our address. No don't get up, I'll see myself out' she said walking towards the front door

'Okay and Emma...thank you' Neal smiled, that had gone better than he had expected.


	18. Chapter 17

'You're good with him you know, I'm proud of you Bae'

'It's not Bae any more, I've told you it's Neal now'

'Either way, I've been watching you when you see him, you're a better dad already than I ever was'

'There's no great time to bring this up but you lost me once due to magic and now you have lost Belle as well'

'What's your point?'

'Well you told me you would stop using magic'

'I have!' Gold told his son getting defensive

'Then why did I find a load of potions, spells and other magic crap in the basement?'

'It's not what it looks like'

'Really because to me it looks like you are still using magic and breaking promises'

'You don't understand Bae...Neal, I need to keep those supplies just in case'

'In case what?!'

'In case we need magic here, in case I need to help my family'

'What do you mean help your family? I don't want you hurting people'

'No-one will get hurt'

'What are you planning?'

'Nothing, I just like to be prepared just in case'

'Enough! I've heard enough, just promise me you won't hurt anyone'

'I promise son' but this was another promise that Mr Gold would not be able to keep.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENRY!' Snow and James shouted as Emma and Henry came down the stairs. Emma couldn't hide how happy she was, she had dreamed of this day and now it was finally here.

'Do you want your presents now or later?' Snow asked

'Now!' Henry smiled

'They're already on the couch' James pointed. Henry ran to his presents and has picked up the first one by the time Emma, Snow and James had sat down. He ripped open the paper and smiled it was new riding gear off James and Snow.

'Thankyou!' he said running over to his grandparents and throwing his arms around them

'You're welcome' Snow smiled

'Hey come on kid open the rest, give your grandparents some space to breath' Emma laughed. Snow's heart skipped a beat whenever Emma called them that. 'This next ones off me' Emma said handing a small envelope to Henry 'It's not much, just a little something'. Henry carefully opened the envelope and took out a small photograph 'It's the only photo I had of us together, they took it as soon as you were born before they took you away from me'

'I love it mom' Henry smiled, whilst still looking at it

'Do you mind if we..?' Snow asked

'Of course' Henry handed the picture to her

'Wow' she whispered

'Emma you look just like my mother when she was younger in this picture' James told her, he had always seen the resemblence but this was uncanny

'Really?' Emma asked

'Yes' he smiled

'I agree it's all in the eyes' Snow added.

Henry finished opening his presents which included some new clothes, computer games and books.

'You all ready for your party?' James asked whilst Snow and Emma finished putting the food out.

'Yeah I can't wait' and at that moment the doorbell rang with the first guest. It seemed like half the town had turned up when in walked Regina and everybody went silent 'MOM!' Henry shouted and ran to her

'Happy Birthday, I've missed you'

'I've missed you too'

'Regina, glad you could make it' Emma smiled

'Thank you for inviting me'

'Well family should be together on special occasions'

'I agree. Here's your present Henry and of course our annual blue iced cupcakes, can't break tradition now can we?' Regina smiled

'Yum! I've been looking forward to this all day'

'Well go ahead and open your present' Henry opened the gift bag and pulled out three leather bound notebooks 'They're journals for you to keep, I was your age when I started keeping mine'

'Thank you Mom' Henry said giving her another hug

'Why don't you go put them with the rest of your presents?' Emma asked Henry who nodded and walked away 'Would you like a drink Regina?'

'Please...so is Henry's father here?

'Over there talking to Sean' Emma said handing Regina a drink

'Gold not with him?'

'No apparantly he decided against coming, I don't know why'

'He can't be trusted'

'Who? Neal? Trust me I'm not naive'

'No not Neal. Gold. He acts like he has changed but deep down he is still the dark one'

'That's rich coming from you'

'I have changed, for Henry' Emma nodded, she knew that Regina was trying but she had to put Henry first 'So what about Hook is he here? I haven't seen him'

'No. I don't know where he is, we haven't seen him all day, but you've already warned me about him remember?'

'Just making conversation...If you'll excuse me I think I may go and talk to Neal, we haven't been properly introduced yet' Regina told Emma.

The party was slowly winding down so Emma stood leaning against the door frame taking in the picture in front of her. This was how it was supposed to be, celebrating milestones and occasions surrounded by family and friends.

The last of the guests finally left, some a little worse for wear so Emma and James both collapsed onto the couch exhausted.

'I don't think so there's still lots of cleaning to be done' Snow laughed throwing a pair of gloves to both of them

'Killian you're finally here!' Henry shouted as Hook walked through the door

'I know I'm a bit late kid but I've been sorting out the finishing touches on your present'

'You got me a present?'

'Well your grandma and Leroy helped me out' Emma shot Snow a questioning glare but Snow ignored her gaze and carried on smiling

'Well what is it then?' Henry asked excitedly

'I've been fixing up Leroy's boat, Snow helped me convince him to lend it to me so that I can give you some sailing lessons'

'REALLY?!'

'Yeah as long as it's okay with your mom' he said looking at Emma

'Is it safe?' she asked

'Perfectly'

'And are you sure you know what you are doing?'

'Mom, he's a pirate of course he does' Henry laughed 'So can I have the lessons?'

'Yeah' Emma smiled

That night Henry went to bed exhaisted but happy, it had been his best birthday ever.


	19. Chapter 18

Killian and Henry were in the middle of cleaning the ship after another one of Henry's lessons. 'You're a natural kid'

'Really?! So I'd make a good pirate?' Henry asked with a broad smile on his face

'You're a prince not a pirate'

'Can't a person be both?'

'I wish'

'Well maybe one day it will happen'

'Yeah maybe kid, maybe'.

'Why can't we carry on with the lesson, I want to practice some more'

'Because there's a storm coming Henry and it's not safe to be out on the water during a storm' Henry was going to argue but by the look on Killians face, he knew that he didn't stand a chance of winning.

The wind and rain was already starting to pick up as they hurried home. 'Belle! In here' they heard Ruby shout from outside Granny's

'Aaahh' Belle screamed as a tree came crashing down onto the road

'Belle are you okay?' Henry asked running towards her

'HENRY!' Killian shouted and added 'BE CAREFUL' as he quickly followed him

'I'm fine thank you, it was just the shock mainly, I wasn't hurt luckily'

'All of you need to get in here now!' Granny shouted

'But we have to get home' Henry protested looking up at Killian

'We can't risk it kid, I've gotta keep you safe, now come on' Killian said ushering Henry inside, looking around the diner was practically empty, the only people already inside were Snow and Charming.

'Henry you're okay!' Snow smiled embracing him

'I'm fine' he smiled 'but where's Emma?'

'At home, don't worry she'll be fine'

'Looks like you'll all be staying here tonight, there may be some clean blankets out back drying you can use to keep warm' Granny told them

'I'll go look' offered James. Belle and Ruby were sat at the counter watching Granny make hot chocolate for everyone whilst Snow and Henry were sat at their usual booth out of habit but Killian couldn't relax and couldn't stop himself from pacing up and down, worrying about the girl that stole his heart. 'OW! BLOODY HELL!' they heard from the back followed by a bang. They all rushed back and saw that the windows had been blown open by the storm causing a plant pot to hit James in the head.

'Charming are you okay?' Snow asked kneeling down to her husband, whilst Killian dodged the mess to close the windows.

'It's just a little cut I'm fine' he saw the concern in her eyes and knew that she didn't believe him 'honestly Snow don't worry'

'Here let me help you' Killian said offering his hand to James who hesitated before accepting his help. Killian helped him to a booth where Snow was ready with a first aid kit to clean the cut.

'It's getting worse out there' Belle commented staring outside

'Ruby, can I use your cell to call my moms and check on them?'

'Of course' she said fishing it out of her apron pocket 'oh shoot, no signal, why don't you try the one on the wall' she suggested to which Henry nodded and picked up the phone only to find that there was no dial tone'

'It's dead!' he told them with despair in his voice

'Henry, Regina came in here earlier and said that she was staying in tonight because of the storm so she will be fine and you heard Snow, Emma's back at the apartment' Granny smiled trying reassure Henry

'Try not to worry too much' Ruby added. Henry nodded and went to check on James. After a few minutes, Killian finally stopped pacing, grabbed his coat and headed towards the door.

'Hook, what are you doing?!' Snow asked stepping in front of him

'I have to go'

'Why though? It's not safe, you can see that'

'Emma's out there' he stated

'No she's not. Hook she's at home' Snow told him

'She was but she expected Henry to be home ages ago but obviously he hasn't turned up so she would have been worried sick and will have gone out looking for him.'

'But I'm safe!' Henry yelled

'Yes but your mom doesn't know that does she'

'I'll come with you' James said trying to get up but felt too dizzy so had to sit himself back down

'James you can't' Snow told him sternly

'Listen I'm going and the rest of you are staying, the more people out there, the riskier it is, Henry…' he said bending down to his level 'I will find her'

'BE SAFE!' Snow shouted as Killian left the diner and began struggling against the wind.

He searched every street and alley but Emma was nowhere to be seen 'you idiot' he mumbled to himself and ran as fast as he could against the wind and rain, past the shops on main street and headed towards the docks. 'Emma! Get away from there, you'll fall in' he yelled to Emma who was dangerously close to the edge of the dock

'Hook?' Emma questioned squinting through the dark to try and see him clearly but then suddenly the thunder and lightning distracted her causing her foot to slip on the edge of the dock resulting in her falling backwards over the edge to where the dark, crashing waves lay. Emma told herself that this was it, that there was no way she was surviving the storm if she was in the open waters, she closed her eyes and waited to feel the icy cold water engulf her but it never came.

'Emma look at me' she heard

'Hook?' she whispered

'I've got you, now grab my hand and pull yourself up' Killian told her but Emma's thoughts were all over the place so she was unable to process the fact that Killian had saved her by rushing to her aid and using his hook to hold onto her belt loops preventing her from falling. 'EMMA YOUR HAND' he yelled pulling her attention back to the here and now. She reached her hand up to grasp his tightly and used all the strength she left to help him pull her to safety.

'You can let go now, not that I object to you holding my hand' Killian smiled, looking down at their entwined hands. Emma stared back at him still in shock when another bolt of lightning made them both jump and jolted them back to the situation so Emma pulled her hand away

'Oh erm, thank you'

'You're welcome m'lady'

'Wait is Henry…'

'He's fine but we won't be unless we get inside now'. They both ran as fast as they could dodging fallen trees, overturned cars and broken objects that were flying past them. Emma began to pick up speed and take the lead, fishing her keys out of her pocket ready to enter their apartment. Once they were inside Emma slammed the door shut and tried to turn on the lights

'Power's gone' she commented 'I'll go find some candles, you need to check that all the windows are locked' Hook nodded and headed upstairs.

'How long do you think this storm will last?' Emma asked pulling the blanket tighter around her body to keep warm. She was currently sat on the sofa with Hook on the chair opposite her, both of them surrounded by candles.

'It won't be much longer, it's already beginning to calm down' he shivered

'You're cold'

'I'll be fine Emma'

'Here we can share' she said indicating to the blanket around her'

'I'm fine, it's not that cold' he protested

'Hook, you saved my life tonight and kept Henry safe, I'm not about to let you freeze, now stop being silly and come over here…but no funny business'

'Best behaviour, I promise' and Killian truly meant it.


	20. Chapter 19

At around 3am the storm finally came to a halt but the streets of Storybrooke remained empty of movement, no-one wanted to venture outside in fear if the storm raging again causing even more damage and destruction. The first resident of Storybrooke to rise and assess the damage was Regina Mills, she walked through the streets astonished that one storm could have caused so much damage; she arrived outside of Granny's just as everyone started to exit

'Henry! I was so worried' Regina exclaimed when she saw that her son was in fact safe and that no harm had come to him

'What's the damage?' Snow asked looking around her

'A few houses have sustained quite substantial damage; there are a few overturned cars and fallen trees as well as other debris along the roads'

What about the power?' Granny asked coming to join where they all stood

'I spoke to them this morning and they said that it should be back on in about an hour'

'Can't you just use magic and fix everything now?' Ruby asked hopefully

Regina cast her gaze down to Henry, remembering her promise to him that she would not use magic again

'Mom?'

'No Henry, if I do this magic, I will want to do more and not all of it will be good'

'But this will help people'

'I know and I'm sorry Henry that I can't do more but I made you a promise and I intend to stick to it'

'Regina, we will help you, we won't let you fall back into your old ways' Charming said coming to lay a hand on Henry's shoulder

'You are not your mother Regina. You can use your magic for good. You can help people.' Snow added, even after everything she still had hope that there was some good left in the woman that saved her all those years ago.

'I love you mom and I believe in you' Henry smiled up at her

Regina sighed looking at her son, seeing the hope and love in his eyes. Nodding she took a step away from the group, closed her eyes but not before taking one last look at the faith that lay in her sons eyes. She concentrated long and hard, feeling the power building up inside her, it began surging through her body, forcing itself out before making its way towards the devastation. It only took a mere few minutes for Storybrooke to be back to normal with no trace of the storm left behind.

'Emma you here?' Snow called as they arrived home from Granny's 'Henry's gone to see Neal, he wanted to check that he's okay'

'What's going on!' Charming yelled as Snow closed the door, she turned around to see what all the fuss was 'Get away from my daughter!' he shouted to Captain Hook was asleep on the sofa with Emma. When this didn't wake either of them up he stormed over there grabbing Hook and pulling him to his feet

'What the hell?' Emma asked stretching

'James calm down' Snow told him sternly. James looked at his wife and daughter then regretfully let go of Hook causing him to stumble backwards. 'Emma do you mind if I talk to you for a second in the kitchen?' Emma and her mother left them both in the living room, neither one moving, neither one saying a word. She grabbed herself a glass of water before turning to face her mother who had a questioning look on her face

'What?'

'Don't what me Emma Swan. What did me and your father just walk in on?'

'Nothing'

'You expect me to believe that?'

'Honestly it was nothing, there was no heating and we were cold last night so we just fell asleep under the blanket, nothing more'

'I believe you' Snow told her, she knew when her daughter was telling the truth.

'Good now maybe you better tell James that before he kills Hook'

'I suppose I should head down to the station, check there are no calls about the damage the storms caused' Emma said walking back into the living room.

'There is no damage' James told her taking his eyes off Hook for the first time

'How is that even possible?'

'Regina did some magic to clear up all of the damage'

'WHAT?!' both Hook and Emma shouted

'No it's fine, we asked her to' Snow explained

'Are you out of your mind? What did Henry say about it?' questioned Emma

'He wanted her to do it'

'You know that this can only end badly' Hook added folding his arms

'Emma trust us everything will be okay' Charming reassured her

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because we are together' Snow smiled as Charming put his arm around her pulling her close to him, and kissing her temple.

Hook watched the embrace, he wanted that closeness, he wanted that love in his life, he wanted to be able to show affection to the one he cared for.

'How's your dad kid?' Emma asked when Henry arrived home late that afternoon

'Fine' mumbled Henry, kicking his shoes off at the door

'Kid what's up, did Neal so something?!'

'No of course not, I love spending time with him and we have fun it's just'

'Just what Henry?' Emma asked getting worried now, the last thing she wanted was for her son to get hurt

'Gold'

'What about Gold?' asked Hook who had been eavesdropping on the conversation

'I don't know, he just seemed to be acting weird, well weirder than usual'

'I'm sure it's nothing Henry, storms freak some people out or he may have just been tired. Think nothing of it'

'Okay mom, I'm just gonna go wash up for dinner' Henry sad running up the stairs to the bathroom

'You do know Gold's up to something'

'No I don't, and you don't either. Yes he may be Rumplestiltskin but he is also Henry's grandfather, he's family so for now I am going to give him the benefit of the doubt'

You're making a mistake love. You trust him but you don't trust me'

'I do trust you Hook'

'Like hell you do'

'I trust you with Henry'

'But you don't trust me with you'

'What's that supposed to mean?' argued Emma

'You won't let me in, you're still closed off, I thought we would have passed this by now, what with knowing each others past but no, you won't let yourself believe that we are alike in more ways than one and that we might be good for each other' Emma could feel Hook's warm breath on her as she looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. Her heartbeat quickened but neither of them spoke a word, he moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face carefully with his hook before grazing her ear with his lips and whispering 'Tell me you don't feel anything.' But Hook didn't wait to hear her reply, he headed to the front door and left without so much as a glance back to her.

Emma felt like she was frozen in place, she didn't want to admit it, she had tried hard to fight it and to hide her feelings, telling herself it was just an innocent crush that would fade away in time. She reminded herself that she didn't do relationships and definitely has no desire to be in one with a pirate.

'Mom are you okay? Your face looks flushed' Henry commented as he came back down the stairs.


	21. Chapter 20

'Killian can I ask you for some advice?' Henry asked one day whilst out on the boat  
'Sure kid'  
'Well there's this girl'  
'Ah yes girl problems, what is it you need help with?'  
'There's this girl Grace, that I've liked forever but how do I get her to like me back' Henry face lit up just mentioning her name  
'Chances are lad she already does but there are a few things that you can do to try and sway her in your direction'  
'Such as?'  
'Well you need to start small, compliment her every time you see, take an interest in her and ask her about hobbies and such'  
'Anything else?' Henry was eager to learn as much information as possible, so Hook stopped what he was doing and sat down with Henry advising him as best he could about winning this girl over. Once Hook had finished telling him everything Henry said 'We need a code name, hows operation rabbit'  
'Why rabbit?'  
'Because her father is Jefferson, also known as the mad hatter in Alice in Wonderland so it's like down the rabbit hole'  
'I see well then operation rabbit is now in full force' Hook smiled.

'Emma we need to talk' Snow said walking into the sheriff station  
'Who's we? and why are you here in the middle of the day?' she asked throwing her father a disapproving look  
'Don't look at me, this is all your mother, I told her to drop it'  
'It's my lunch break and I'm here to ask you why have you been so moody lately?'  
'Moody? I haven't. I've been fine. I am fine'  
'Emma don't lie to me. You haven't seemed yourself and you seem to be avoiding Hook. We live in a small apartment Emma, it's not that hard to notice'  
'It's nothing and I'm not avoiding Hook, I've just been busy lately that's all' she lied, she wasn't about to tell her parents that she thinks she might have feelings for a pirate.

Emma hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep at her desk until her father was shouting at her to get up. That was when she heard the sirens whirring from outside, fading away into the distance 'What's going on? What's happening?' she asked David as she shot up out of her seat.  
'Get your coat. We need to go now!' he told her as he grabbed the car keys  
'David STOP! Tell me what's going on'  
'It's the school' he told her and saw all the life drain out of her eyes, her face became blank and all the colour drained out of her cheeks 'Emma' he said, taking her hand  
'We need to go come on' Emma & David ran out of the station and jumped into her car. Emma knew that she was in no state to drive so sat in the passenger seat, siletly urging David to drive as fast as he could. As they neared the school, they saw groups of children and adult alike standing as far back from the burning building. Parents were trying to locate their children whilst the fire department tried to keep every one calm.  
'SNOW!' David shouting pushing through the crowds to wear a tear stained Snow stood 'Where's Henry?'  
'He's inside'  
'WHAT?! He's still in there?'  
'I got him and all of the children in my class out but then he ran back inside, I couldn't stop him. I'm so sorry Emma, it is all my fault' her voice broke and she started sobbing harder  
'It's not your fault' Emma told her before running under the tape and heading towards the school but a fire fighter grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back 'LET ME GO! MY SON IS IN THERE!'  
'We know mam but we have to make sure that it is safe to enter before we send anybody in, so just stay back.' he said pushing her into Snow's and David's arms.  
'Regina! Someone needs to tell her'  
'I already have, she's on her way'  
'HENRY? HENRY?' Regina called searching through the crowd, Emma spotted her so moved out of her parents embrace to go up to her  
'He's still in there' Emma told her, still not quite believing it herself 'They won't let us go in there to find him'  
'No'  
'Regina, our son is in there, you need to use magic to get him out safely. Can you put out the fire?'  
'Yes' Regina and Emma started to walk towards the front of the crowd to perform the spell when all hell broke loose. There was shouting and screaming and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Everyone paused for a moment and looked to the right where Neal was standing having just punched a fireman.  
'NEAL WHAT THE HELL?'  
'He wouldn't let me through. I can go in there Emma, I can get him out!' Neal told her  
'SOMEONE'S COMING OUT' David shouted and everybody looked towards the burning building, hoping more than anything that it was Henry.

'Is it Henry?' Regina asked  
'Regina do the spell!' Emma reminded her. So as Regina started mumbling the words to the spell, the fire and smoke disappeared leaving a figure carrying Henry to safety.  
'Hook' Emma sighed, smiling as she, along with Regina, Neal and her parents ran to check that Henry was okay.  
'He's fine lass' Hook told Emma before anyone could even ask him a question

'Let me through please! Let me through!' Dr Whale persisted 'Place him on here' Hook gently placed Henry down to let Dr Whale do his job 'His pulse is strong, it's probably just some smoke inhalation but to be on the safe side we need to take him in. Only one of you can come in the ambulance with him though'  
'Regina' Emma said turning to face her 'You should go with him. We'll follow in the car'  
'Thank you' Regina mouthed before climbing into the back of the ambulance and heading towards the hospital.


	22. Chapter 21

It felt like they had all been sat in the waiting room for days when it had only been a few hours. Dr Whale wouldn't let anybody see Henry until he had woken up and had the test results back but did keep reassuring them that Henry was going to be okay.  
'Hook you should really get checked out whilst we're here' Snow told him  
'I'm fine honestly'  
'We'll come and find you once Henry's awake if that's what you're worried about'  
'Snow, trust me, I don't need to be checked over' Snow shrugged and leaned back against David.  
'I don't understand how this could have happened. What started the fire?' Neal asked  
'The fireman said that it started in the hallway but there was no evidence of anything that could have started it such as candles, or a lighter for example' David explained  
'There has to be some explanation, fires don't just start for no reason!' snapped Neal  
'Well you figure it out then!'  
'Calm down both of you, this isn't what we need right now.' Emma told them forcefully before seeing Whale walking towards them 'Well?' she asked  
'His tests came back fine, there is nothing wrong with him so he can go home tomorrow morning'  
'Why tomorrow, if there's nothing wrong with him?' Regina asked  
'Hospital procedure, I'm afraid but one of you will be able to stay with him tonight if that's what you wish'  
'Okay thank you Whale' Snow smiled  
'Is he awake?' Emma asked  
'Yes, normally we only allow three visitors at once but this time I'll make an exception but only this once okay'  
'Thank you'  
'We owe you man' Neal said patting him on the shoulder before following Emma into Henry's room.

'How you feeling kid?' Emma asked taking Henry's hand and sitting next to him  
'Fine mom' he smiled 'Honestly I'm ready to go home'  
'Not so fast kid, Whale says you have to wait till morning' she explained. Henry asked questions about the fire as well as making some jokes only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.  
'You up for another two visitors Henry?' the nurse asked to which Henry nodded so in walked Grace with her father Jefferson. 'I should go it's getting crowded in here' Neal said before waving bye to Henry 'Regina do you need a lift to your car?'  
'Thank you that would be great' she bent down and gave Henry a kiss 'I'll see you tomorrow okay'  
'Bye Mom'  
'I'll be right back Henry' Emma said quickly following Regina and Neal out of the room 'Wait!'  
'Emma?'  
'We need to sort out this situation with Henry, for his sake'  
'I agree' nodded Regina  
'Once Henry's better, we'll sit down and discuss how we're going to do this okay'  
'Okay' Neal smiled, before heading down to the car park. That went better than Emma thought it would. Pleased with how it went she headed back into Henry's room  
'I bought this for you Henry' Grace said pulling out his book and handing it to him 'I know that this is what you went in for, so when the firemen said we could go get our stuff, I made sure that I found it for you'  
'Thank you Grace!' Henry beamed  
'Oh and I got everybody to sign this card that I made for you. I hope you like it' Grace smiled shyly  
'Grace we should probably get going. Henry needs his rest' Jefferson said causing both Henry's and Grace's face to drop  
'I'll see you once you're better okay Henry. You could come round for tea. That would be okay wouldn't it dad?' Grace asked  
'Of course, we would be glad to have you Henry'  
'Bye!' Henry called as they left his room. 'You can all go too as well you know'  
'Don't you want me to stay with you tonight?' Emma asked  
'Mom I'm 11, I think I can manage a night on my own'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yes! Now go' Henry smiled  
'I'll be back first thing though okay'  
'Okay...Killian wait' Henry said before Hook had a chance to leave 'Come here' Henry motioned  
'Yeah kid'  
'Looks like operation rabbit's working' Hook smiled at Henry  
'Feel better kid' he smirked as he left Henry's room and headed home with Emma and her parents.

On the way home, Emma was sat in the back of the car with Hook, whilst her parents were in the front 'Hook?' Emma said turning to look at him 'Why was you at the school today?'  
'I was meeting Henry from school'  
'Why?'  
'Let's just say I'm helping him with a little project'  
'What project?' Snow asked 'I haven't set the kids anything yet'  
'It's not for school'  
'Then what is it' Emma asked  
'He'll kill me for telling you'  
'And I'll kill you if you don't tell me'  
'He wanted help getting Grace to like him'  
'So you're telling me that my son came to you for girl advice'  
'That's right'  
'None of us can mention this' Emma said shocking everyone in the car 'It's obvious he doesn't want us to know. This is his first crush, it's hard enough as it is without having your mom and grandparents talking about it'  
'Okay Emma' Snow nodded  
'We promise' Charming added

'Hows Henry?' Gold asked once Neal arrived home  
'He's going to be fine, they have to keep him till morning but that's it'  
'Great'  
'Oh and Emma, Regina and I are all going to sit down and talk about how we're going to deal with the situation we're all in'  
'So does this mean you'll get to spend more time with him?'  
'Yeah!' smiled Neal  
'I'm pleased for you son. By the way have they figured out how the fire started yet?'  
'No, it's confused everyone, as soon as they figure it out though, I'm sure we'll hear about it.'  
'If they figure it out' Gold replied  
'What do you mean if?' Why wouldn't they figure it out?'  
'You know what I mean, some things just happen and there's nothing you can do to stop it'  
'Papa do you know something about the fire?' Neal questioned  
'Of course not. How would I know anything about it. You're overthinking this Bae, sorry Neal'


	23. Chapter 22

'Any news?' Snow asked as Charming climbed into bed  
'None whatsoever' he sighed  
'But it's been nearly two weeks since the fire and you're telling me no-one has any information?'  
'We do know that, that someone set it on purpose but we don't know who or how'  
'Isn't there anything else you can do to find out?'  
'We've questioned everybody but no-ones claiming to have seen anything'  
'So someone's lying to protect themselves'  
'Or to protect someone else' Charming had his suspicions about the fire but kept them to himself, he thought that it must have been started by magic which narrowed it down to two people Regina and Gold but everytime he bought up the subject to Emma she would just dismiss it saying that technically they were both family so wouldn't gain anything from it.

It turns out though that Charming wasn't the only person that had their own suspicions, at that same moment Neal Cassidy was creeping around his fathers basement searching for any clues that connected him to the fire. Neal had searched a different part of the house every night for the past week, he didn't want to believe that his own father had set the school fire but something in him was telling him not to trust his dad just yet. He was about to give up for the night when he saw a folded up piece of paper in the back of the book he was holding and pulled it out, skimming over the information contained on it. Neal heard a creak from upstairs so placed the paper in his pocket and hurried back to bed hoping that his father didn't notice that he had been down there.

Regina was shocked when she heard a knocking on her door. She couldn't understand who would come and see her, so when she opened the door she was even more startled to see that her visitor was Neal.  
'Can I come in?' Neal asked but was already walking past her  
'What brings you here?'  
'I think I know who set the fire'  
'Who?!'  
'If I tell you, you can't tell anyone or do anything until we have concrete evidence okay, cause this could end badly for all of us especially Henry'  
'Okay' Regina said 'Tell me'  
'Gold'  
'Gold? Why would he set the fire?'  
'I don't know but I found this' Neal told her showing her the piece of paper he had found the night before 'It's information on making a magical fire that has all the properties of a natural one so is hard to distinguish between. You know that he has the power to do this'  
'Then we confront him now!' Regina said moving towards the door  
'NO! We don't know his agenda and he's powerful, we need to gather as much information as possible'  
'The dagger!  
'What?!'  
'We find Rumplestiltskin's dagger. We control the dark one. He won't be able to harm anyone'  
'No-one can know that we're looking for the dagger, the more people that know, the higher the chance of my dad finding out about what we're doing'  
'So you won't be telling a certain blonde sheriff about our plan then?' Regina smirked  
'No! And neither will you, she has enough going on at the moment, so this is up to us' So at that moment a new alliance was formed between Regina Mills and Neal Cassidy to try and defeat the dark one for good. They both sat down at the dining room table to begin brainstorming ways of finding the dagger  
'And magic won't work?'  
'No, believe me I've tried it but there is someone that might be able to help us'  
'I said no-one else is to know'  
'Calm down' Regina told him 'Do you want to find your father dagger or not?' Neal nodded in response 'Good, then I suggest you hear me out'

'Hook?' Emma whispered sneaking down the stairs, careful not to wake her parents or Henry 'Hook?'  
'In here lass' she walked into the kitchen to find him sat at the island, drinking  
'This feels very familiar' she commented taking a seat opposite him 'Rum?' she questioned indicating to his glass  
'Actually no, bloody run out haven't I' Emma smiled  
'What brings you down here then love?'  
'I never did thank you properly'  
'For what?' he asked placing his drink down  
'For saving Henry's life'  
'And you decided that 2am would be the perfect time?'  
'I'm serious, I feel like I've only just got him back and he was nearly taken away from me again but you saved him, you kept this family together and I just feel like I owe you big time for it'  
'You don't owe me anything Emma, believe it or not, I like Henry and I do care for him and I wouldn't have been able to cope seeing you heartbroken if anything had happened to him' Hook poured Emma a drink and went back to nursing his own 'Why are you looking at me like that?'  
'Like what?'  
'Like that! You know you're doing it' she laughed  
'Maybe I'm trying to get into your pants' he joked  
'I don't think that's it' she smiled downing her drink 'You're a good man Killian Jones and I'm glad you're here' Emma told him before going back to bed. Hook didn't move, he thought over and over about what she'd said, no-one had ever called him a good man before, granted a lot of people never had much reason to but hearing it from Emma just made it seem more powerful and as though there was a slight chance that it was true.

Hook awoke after feeling a searing pain on his right arm, he had never felt pain like it. It was both burning, stabbing and most definitely excrutiating. He reached over and turned on the lamp that was beside the sofa that he was still sleeping on at the Charmings, and pulled up his sleeve astonished by what he saw.


	24. Chapter 23

Hook was confused but couldn't stop staring at his arm where his tattoo lay, he had never heard of this happening to someone's tattoo before. Where it used to say Milah, it was now fading fast and her name was disappearing letter by letter, the M was already gone and the I was fading fast. 'How?' he asked himself louder than he had realised when Mary Margaret replied  
'How what Hook?' she walked around to where Hook lay 'Whats wrong with you arm?!' she asked noticing he was holding it carefully  
'No it's fine'  
'Let me see' Hook debated internally about whether to show her or not but in the end decided to as who else would he talk to about what was happening. Snow pushed his sleeve up further and gasped when she saw his tattoo 'When did this start?'  
'Tonight, I've never heard it happening to anyone before. I got this tattoo when a few weeks after meeting Milah, it's magic, it shows the name of the person you are in love with. So why is her name disappearing?'  
'Maybe you aren't in love with her anymore' Hook pulled his arm back, pulling his sleeve down 'I didn't mean that you don't love her anymore just that maybe you aren't in love with her.'  
'But she's the love of my life'  
'Hook listen, you've been alive for over 300 years, I don't think she'd expect you to never love someone else again, she'd want you to be happy' Snow decided that Hook would need some time alone so got up to leave to give him some space.  
'Snow, don't tell anyone'

'So does this seem fair then?' Emma asked Regina and Neal  
'Yes so I can have pick him up after school on a Friday and bring him back Saturday night and take him to dinner on a Wednesday' Neal said to which Emma nodded  
'Yeah and Regina you will have him Wednesday night through till Friday morning'  
'And you get him for the rest of the time' Regina moaned  
'Regina listen, we need to take this slow for Henry, it's important that we don't try to change too much too soon'  
'I see your point but special occasions?'  
'We're all together!' Emma smiled  
After her discussion with Neal and Emma, Regina set off towards the library in search of Belle. The bell rung as Regina walked inside letting Belle know that someone had just walked in  
'What are you doing here? Come to lock me up for another 28 years?' Belle aske keeping a safe distance from her guest  
'I need your help'  
'I'm not interested' Belle told her starting to put the books back in their places  
'Its about Gold' which made Belle stop what she was doing and turn back to face Regina 'We're trying to help him but in order to do so we need to find something of his'  
'What?'  
'His dagger, surely he told you where he keeps it'  
'No I'm sorry, I don't even know what dagger you mean'  
'Don't lie to me Belle!'  
'I'm not lying' the something suddenly occured to her 'Wait here' she said and rushed upstairs before coming back down holding an envelope 'Mr Gold gave me this weeks ago, he told me not to open it if ever something bad was happening'  
'Well something bad is happening' Regina told her holding her hand out to take the envelope, Belle hesistated then gave it to her  
'What does the dagger actually do?'  
'Whoever has the dagger controls Rumplestiltskin' Regina smiled  
NO! You tricked me! You know I will just go warn him'  
'If you could remember' Regina said before casting a spell over Belle to make her forget the conversation, Belle's eyes closed as smoke surrounded her. Regina didn't wait for the smoke to disappear instead she rushed back home to find out what was in the envelope.

Snow had just arrived home from work and was looking forward to enjoying a bit of piece and quiet before everyone else came back. Of course she loved the fact that she finally had her family back but it did get crowded with 5 people living here, but truth be told she had found a house that she thought was perfect for her and Charming to move into but she didnt know when the right time to move would be but just as she was about to begin overthinking the situation someone banging at her front door pulled her away from her thought  
'SNOW! SNOW OPEN UP!'  
'Ruby?' Snow questioned opening the door letting her friend past her  
'Oh Snow! Im so glad you're here, I have something to tell you!' she smiled  
'Well I'm getting the impression that's it's good news'  
'I'm getting married!' she yelled  
'AAAHHH THAT'S AMAZING!' Snow screamed embracing her best friend  
'Victor and I had been talking for a while about how we don't want to wait too long to make things happen, you know cause we were cursed for 28 years and forgot who we were and nows our chance to move on with our lives'  
'Oh Ruby I am so happy for you, both of you I really am'  
'We're having an engagement party tomorrow night at Granny's so of course I want all of you there'  
'We'll be there don't you worry' Snow smiled, giving her friend another hug before she left. As Snow closed the door, she realised that she had made her decision. She thought about how Ruby and Whale weren't waiting to begin their journey and knew that she had to do the same so that night she spoke to her husband about finally moving out.

'When will Henry next be stopping by son?' Gold asked Neal over dinner that night  
'Oh erm, not for a while'  
'I thought you was sorting out a schedule with Emma and Regina today?'  
'We did and I will be seeing Henry but'  
'But what son?'  
'But I don't want to bring him here okay is that what you want to hear!?'  
'You don't trust me!' Gold said pushing his chair away from the table  
'No I do its just'  
'No I get it, they don't trust me, it's fine Neal but dont forget he is my grandson'

Gold walked down to his basement and sat at his large, brown desk that was covered in an array of things including a leather bound notebook that he picked up and opened turning the next available page and wrote

_The plan has worked but with some setbacks included, it was not as successful as I had hoped that it would be. Phase two will have to be bought in as a back up so that I can help my son be the best father that he can._


	25. Chapter 24

Regina sat at home holding the envelope in her hand and slowly ripped it open, pulling out the contents and unfolding them. In her hand was a letter for Belle, Regina's eyes skimmed over the letter but there was no useful information that would help her to locate Rumplestiltskins dagger. Regina tossed the letter aside and looked at the other contents, one of which was a picture of what the dagger looks like and the last piece of paper looked like a map. Regina stared at it for over half an hour turning it in different directions trying to figure out where the dagger could be found. She could only think of one person that would be able to help her read the map, Hook, but if she asked for his help then he would tell Emma what they were up to and soon enough Gold would be onto them which could end up bad for everyone. Regina decided it was best to lock the map away for now until she could figure out what to do.

'Snow are you ready yet?' Charming called from the front door where he was standing with Emma and Henry ready to go to the engagement party at Granny's.  
'I'll be there in a minute, you lot carry on and I'll catch up'  
'Are you sure?' Charming asked  
'Yes, now go on' Snow smiled as she watched her family walk out the door, she then waited five minutes before leaving the apartment herself however, she did not walk to Granny's instead she walked towards the docks.

'Hook are you there?' Snow asked walking onto his boat  
'Snow?'  
'I've been thinking about what's happening with your tattoo' Hook nodded for her continue 'You need to speak to someone that understands magic'  
'You expect me to ask Regina for help!?'  
'No of course not! I was thinking that you could ask Mother Superior'  
'Who?' Hook asked, still not familiar with everybody's storybrooke names  
'The blue fairy, she will be at the engagement tonight so why don't you come along so that you can speak to her'  
'I don't think that's the best idea'  
'Hook, you need to know what's happening with your tattoo' Hook knew that she was right and that this was probably his only way of getting the answers that he needed, so Hook walked alongside Snow to towards Ruby and Victors engagement party.

Granny's was busier than anyone had ever seen it, it seemed that most of the town had turned up to celebrate Ruby and Victors engagement.  
'I haven't seen this happen in a long time' the blue fairy told Hook as she looked at his tattoo  
'So you have seen it happen. It's common then?'  
'Not common no but with people that have lived as long as you have it is more likely to happen'  
'But why is this happening to me?'  
'As you know the tattoo is magic and shows the name of the person that you are in love with and sometimes that changes. The tattoo reflects your feelings, feelings that you may not even know you have yet'  
'So what will happen once her name completely disappears?'  
'It will be replaced by another name. The name of the person that you are now in love with'Hook subconsciously looked over towards Emma, watching how happy she was being surrounded by her family and friends.

'Why are you looking at my mom like that?' Hook hadn't noticed that Henry has come over and joined him  
'Shouldn't you be at home in bed, it's getting late?'  
'Shouldn't you be answering my question?' Henry smiled when luckily for Hook, Whale started to make his toast  
'I'd just like to say thank you to all of you that have come here tonight to help in celebrating mine and Ruby's engagement. I never thought that one day I would fall in love and get married. It is no secret that after the curse was lifted I began doubting myself again but then that all changed, thanks to one very important woman so if you could all raise a toast to my fiance, Ruby'  
'To Ruby!' everyone cheered.

It was getting late but it was a Saturday so the party was still in full swing. Everyone appeared to be having a good time except for Emma who had begun to feel a bit feverish.  
'Are you okay?' David asked his daughter taking a seat next to her  
'Yeah I'm fine' Emma lied, David felt her forehead  
'God Emma you're burning up, you are not fine, we need to get you home'  
'I can take myself you don't have to come with me'  
'I'm not going to let you walk by yourself now am I? Let me just go get Henry and your mother so then we can leave'  
'No. Let them stay, they're having fun'

Once home Emma headed straight to bed, she was used to having to look after herself whenever she was ill so knew that all she needed to do was lay in bed, drink plenty of water and hope that it is only a 24 hour bug. David walked upstairs to check on his daughter, he had never seen her ill before so didn't know how to act, he knew though that she would not accept help easily.  
'Emma do you need anthing?'  
'Could you cover me tomorrow at work, I know it's Sunday but I couldn't finish all of the paperwork today so was going to head in tomorrow'  
'Of course I will, try not to worry about it now and take as much time off as you need'

Emma awoke in a sweat the next day before rushing to the bathroom.  
'Emma are you okay?' Henry asked knocking on the bathroom door  
'I think you should ask David to take you to your mom's on his way into work. I don't want you getting sick'  
'As long as your sure'

David was tired after a long day at work, he was used to having his Sunday's off and relaxing with his family so he was glad to be home and be able to spend some time with his wife 'Hows Emma doing' he asked taking his coat off and hanging his gun up  
'Still sick' Snow sighed  
'I thought it was just a 24 hour bug, shouldn't she at least be starting to feel slightly better by now?'  
'We'll just have to wait and see. You look as if something is on your mind what is it?' Snow asked so her husband began discussing the topic of them moving into their new house  
'David you can't expect me to move out when our daughter is ill!'  
'Snow there will always be a reason to put off moving, I'm not saying we leave now but we may as well start moving some of our stuff in and furnishing it'  
'I don't want to leave her here alone whilst she is ill, what if she needs something?'  
'She won't be alone all day, and we'll have to leave her for at least part of the day anyway as we have work but we can take it in turns to come and check up on her'  
'I suppose that could work'


	26. Chapter 25

It had been nearly two days since Emma Swan had been taken ill, so much for being a 24 hour bug she thought to herself. Henry had been staying with Regina to avoid gettingg ill as well as occasionally seeing his grandparents and Neal. It was now 2 o'clock in the afternoon so Emma was alone in the apartment.

Killian Jones had been working on his boat all day so headed back to the apartment in order to have a shower and get cleaned up. He was about to step into the shower when he heard coughing coming from Emma's room, he switched the shower head off and walked in to see her, normally whenever he came home there was someone sat with her but this time she was all alone. Killian had never seen her so vulnerable, she was lying in her bed sweating profusely, her breath ragged and uneven.  
'Oh Emma' he sighed walking up to the side of the bed, he couldn't bring himself to just leave her there, he could see that she was burning up and knew that he needed to cool her down so slowly and carefully he lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom and placed her down gently. Killian thought carefully about how he was going to do this and knew that the best way to cool her down quickly was if he took her clothes off. Normally he wouldn't have any reservations about taking a woman's clothes off but he respected Emma too much, he was about to start thinking of another plan when Emma started shaking uncontrolably and knew that he couldn't wait any longer to help her.

Killian took his hook off so that he wouldn't hurt her by accident, after that he took her clothes off quickly but left her underwear on so that she still had some level of dignity and then placed her under the shower. As soon as the cold water hit Emma's body, her eyes flew open and she started fighting and thrashing against Killian to get out of the water.  
'ssh ssh Emma, it's alright love, I've got you...come on Emma the quicker you stay still the quicker I can get you out and back into bed' Emma hesitated but eventually began to give ip fighting and relaxed into Killians arms 'Good lass, that's it' he smiled. Killian grabbed a soft flannel off the side of the bath and began placing it on her forehead in order to cool her down quicker. Once he felt like she was back to a healthy temperature, he carried her back into bedroom and put her back into bed,  
'Emma, I;m going to go and get you some food okay, we need to get your strength back up'  
'Don't leave me' Emma whimpered 'Stay with me please'  
'Emma you don't know what you are saying'  
'Yes I do Killian. Don't leave me alone, everyone leaves me alone' her voice trailed off in a whisper.  
Killian felt conflicted but decided that he was willing to do anything to make her feel better so he pulled the chair from her desk up to the side of the bed  
'No, not there. Here' Emma indicated to the space on the bed next to her  
'Okay' Killian said as he lay down next to her  
'Thank you' Emma coughed as Killian handed her a glass of water to take her medicine  
'Slow sips now love' he reminded her 'You know you won't remember any of this tomorrow'  
'Yes I will Killian' she smiled, closing her eyes.

Snow and Charming arrived home later than usual that night as they had taken Henry to dinner at Granny's as they had missed seeing him around the apartment. They decided to check up on Emma before heading to bed themselves to make sure that she didn't need anything but stopped in the doorway when they saw what was happening inside. Killian went to get up from the bed and head downstairs when they all heard Emma whisper his name causing him to pause and lay back down. He began stroking her hair slowly to make sure that she didn't wake up, she needed as much rest as possible.  
'How do you manage to have this hold over me Swan, without even knowing that you do. I wish you knew what I felt for you. I'm not going to leave you like Henry's dad and everyone else did. I promise Emma' Killian whispered to her, wishing that he had the guts to say all of this to her when she was awake, Emma's hand reached out for his and held on tight.  
Charming looked down at his wife who had tears in her eyes 'I told you didn't I' she said  
'But still he's a pirate'  
'A pirate that cares about our daughter'

It was the best nights sleep that Killian had had in a very long time, mainly due to the fact Emma kept a hold on his hand but his joy was short-lived when the pain in his arm stared again. He slowly lifted his sleeve trying to avoid touching his tattoo only to see that the last of Milah's name had now disappeared and all that was left was an empty heart. He got up to go to the bathroom and when he came back he saw Emma climbing out of bed  
'Don't you knock?!' she shouted  
'Sorry I was just coming to check on you' Hook mumbled and walked down the stairs, sighing, it looked as though Emma didn't remember anything about yesterday. Hook felt disheartened even though part of him knew that she was on too much medication to remember anything.

'Emma! You're up!' Snow smiled as she poured her husband a glass of iced tea  
'Yeah I'm feeling much better and I'm ready to go back into work today'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yeah Emma, I can manage on my own, I don't want you rushing back into anything'  
'David, I'll be fine I won't do anything too stressful, I'll just help with paperwork'  
'Is there any point in me arguing?'  
'No' Emma smiled  
'Didn't think so' David laughed


	27. Chapter 26

Emma's first day back at work was going better than she could have expected, her son had come to see her with Snow during their lunch break so that they could all go to Granny's diner. They spent their lunch hour laughing and enjoying the fact that they could now spend time together, Emma had missed Henry so much and was so glad that he would be coming back home that night.  
'Come on Henry, don't want to be late for maths' Snow smiled before walking back to the school with her grandson leaving David and Emma at Granny's.  
'Want a donut to go?' David asked  
'Bit cliche isn't it?' Emma smiled  
'Some cliches are fun' David laughed buying a donut for both him and his daughter. Back at the station after enjoying the donuts Emma doubled over in pain before begining to throw up. David ran to the back and bought out a bucket and held it in front of her not caring that vomit was getting all over him as well.  
'It's probably just food poisoning' Emma said in between bouts of sickness  
'Then how come I'm not throwing up as well, we ate the same thing'  
'Could you please just get me some water?' she asked  
As soon as David left the room to get the water he heard his daughter scream so rushed back in and found her laying on the floor clutching her stomach, writhing around, he didn't wait a moment longer, he picked his daughter up and ran outside to the car and lay her carefully in the back of the car before speeding down to the hospital.

'WHALE! WHALE!' David called as he ran into the hospital  
'David what's wrong...oh my Emma! Here place her on this stretcher, what happened?'  
'I don't know! I don't know, one minute she was fine and the next she was in pain and throwing up'  
'Okay David, I need you to calm down and let me go and take care of your daughter and you need to call your wife'  
'Oh God Snow!' Charming let Whale and the other nurses wheel Emma off into a private room to begin performing tests and ran to the payphone as he had left his mobile in the rush to get Emma here, Snow wasn't picking up so he rang Ruby  
'Granny's diner, how may I help you?'  
'Ruby its's David, Emma's been rushed to hospital and I can't get hold of Snow I need you to go and find her and get her to the hospital as soon as possible'  
'Is she okay? What happened?'  
'I'll explain later just get Snow here please'

David kept alternating between looking for Dr Whale and looking for Snow, when he finally saw Snow and Ruby running towards him. 'Where's my daughter?'  
'She's with Whale, we're still waiting for the test results'  
'What's wrong with her?' Ruby asked  
'We don't know' Whale said walking towards the group  
'What do you mean you don't know!?' Snow yelled  
'We've done tests but this isn't anything we are familiar with, her heart stopped briefly but we were able to resuscitate her and she is now stable but is not conscious at the moment'  
'So she's in a coma?'  
'Not a coma exactly, this appears to me more mystical than natural'  
'So someone has done this to her?!' David stammered  
'It's hard to say'  
'What can be done to help her?' Snow asked  
'I'm not sure, I've called Mother Superior to see if she knows of anything that can help but until then we're going in blind'  
'Oh God what do we tell Henry?' Snow cried  
'I think it would be wise if he came to see her'  
'You mean to say goodbye?' Snow choked out  
'I hope it doesn't come to that Snow I really do but it's not looking too good at the moment I'm sorry'

An hour later, the people closest to Emma were all stood around her bedside, Henry was sat in the chair closest to her holding her hand, there were no tears though, he refused to believe that she was going to die, he believed that magic could help her. Snow and David felt their hearts breaking seeing their daughter hooked up to machines and lying in a hospital bed unconscious. Neal was standing behind his son, staring at the woman that he had loved with all of his heart when they were teenagers. Grumpy, Red, Victor and Hook were all there as well but Hook was the only one that was keeping his distance by standing next to the far wall, keeping his head down, not being able to look at Emma. Regina had turned up to support Henry but decided it was best to stay in the waiting room, it wasn't her place to be in there and the room was crowded enough as it was.

Mother Superior walked in then after talking with Regina in the waiting room about magical cures but shook her head when Snow looked at her which caused Snow to fall to the floor in tears.  
'How can there be nothing?' Grumpy asked  
'I've spoken to Regina and there is no magic that we can perform to help her'  
'TRUE LOVES KISS!' Henry shouted jumping out of his seat but was met by blank stares 'You say that true loves kiss can break any curse and that something magical has caused this to my mom so it could work'  
'Henry' Charming started  
'No, trust me, she saved all of you now it's time to repay the favour. Please we have to try' Everyone saw how much hope Henry was putting into this and prayed to God that it would work even Regina had walked in when she saw Henry jump up and wanted it to work as much as everyone else. Neal started to walk towards Emma to give her true loves kiss  
'Killian!' Henry exclaimed and everyone turned to stare at the pirate 'You have to do it'  
'I'm not her true love kid' Henry walked over to him and looked up to meet his gaze 'Killian please, save my mom' he looked around at all the other faces in the room for the first time Snow looked hopeful like she believed that Emma would be okay but everybody else looked skeptical and Neal just seemed mad. 'Please' Henry whispered

Killian slowly walked towards Emma and stared down at her face taking in every inch of beauty, his face inched closer to Emma's until he was close enough to press his lips against hers softly.


	28. Chapter 27

The whole room waited anxiously with baited breath as they watched Killian Jones kiss Emma Swan, all except for Neal who had snuck out of the room without anybody noticing. As Killian pressed his lips against Emma's, he felt it, ge felt magic. Killian slowly leaned away from the girl he loved but kepy his gaze on her face, waiting and hoping to see her eyes open. Then it happened, Emma's eyes flickered open as she began to adjust to the light  
'Emma!' Snow sighed rushing to her daughters side as did Henry and Charming  
'Mom! You're okay!'  
'Of course I am kid. Wait! Where am I?' Emma asked sitting herself up in the hospital bed and taking in her surroundings  
'I bought you in after you was taken ill at the office' Charming told her causing a confused look to spread across Emma's face  
'Emma hun, don't you remember?' Snow asked  
'No the last thing I remember is feeling better and going for lunch at Granny's'  
'Oh Emma, you got worse, so much worse, we thought that were were going to lose you' tears started streaming down Snow's face 'you were unconscious and we didn't know how to get you back but then'  
'But then Whale fixed you with some fancy medicine' everyone looked at Hook like he was mad not understanding why he was lying to Emma 'I have to go now lass, glad you're okay'  
'Killian wait!' Henry shouted but Hook was already gone.

'Why are you lying to Emma?' David asked Hook whilst Snow and Henry cooked that nights dinner  
'To protect her'  
'Look, I'm not going to pretend that I am your number one fan but you saved my daughter. You saved her with true loves kiss'  
'But she doesn't remember'  
'You know back in the enchanted forest Snow took a potion to forget who I was'  
'What's your point?' snapped Hook who was in no mood to be talking about this  
'The point is I never gave up on her and look at us now. Everyone has problems and setbacks but if you care about someone, you do whatever you can to be with them. Just don't give up on Emma' David left Hook so that he could have some alone time and went to help Snow in the kitchen.

'How is Emma?' Regina asked carrying the tray of tea into the dining room where Neal was currently sat, looking at the evidence that they had already gathered about who started the fire.  
'She's a lot better, the doctors said that they will send her home tomorrow'  
'Good I'm glad, I'm sorry you know'  
'Sorry about what?'  
'I saw you leave when Hook went to kiss her and you know that it works which means that he's her true love.'  
'Listen Regina I'm not going to lie yes I love Emma she is the mother of my child but I want her to be happy and whilst I may love her, I am not in love with her. There's a huge difference'  
'But I saw you walk forward when Henry mentioned true loves kiss'  
'I just wanted to save her, I don't want Henry to be without any of his parents'  
'What about you? No true love in Storybrooke for you?'  
'My true love died a long time ago'  
'That doesn't mean you won't love again' Neal told her passing her pictures of the fire at the school, his fingers brushing against hers and lingering longer than necessary. Their eyes met and for the first time in a long while Regina felt vulnerable  
'Neal, I'm not a rebound. Yes I'm known as the evil queen but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings, I'm not here just so you can get back at Emma'  
'Will you just drop the whole Emma thing! This has nothing to do with her, what I do with my personal life is nobody elses business, why can't you believe that?! Why do you think I come over here everyday when we have no new evidence to look at!' Neal sat back in his chair sighing, he was so frustrated with Regina why couldn't she see that he cared. Out the corner of his eye he saw a crumpled up page 'What's this?' he asked picking it up  
'A map, I can't read it and the only person that will be able to is Hook. I think it will lead us to your fathers dagger'  
'Why didn't you tell me about it?'  
'Because we couldn't involve anyone else yet'  
'I can read it' Neal admitted  
'What? How?'  
'This wasn't the first land that I travelled to after going through the portal'  
'So this is it' Regina smiled 'We will be able to find the dagger'

Regina lay awake that night thinking about Neal and how they had finally found a way to get to Rumplestiltskins dagger and about their plan for capturing him, she knew that now was the time to ask for help from some other residents of Storybrooke. As she thought this through her mind couldn't help but wonder back towards Neal, all those stolen glances, and not to mention the feelings that she had been hiding. Graham had been different, he was cursed and she had just used him for companionship, of course she didn't love Neal she told herself she would always love with Daniel and nobody would ever come close to replacing him in her heart. But was she doing this to herself, was she finding exuses so that she wouldn't lose another person that she cared about. No, now wasn't the time to put herself first, she had a job to do which was to find the dagger.


	29. Chapter 28

'Are we ready to do this?' Neal asked  
'We can't wait any longer, the blue fairy and the dwarves have built a new prison to hold your father and if we wait much longer then we won't have the upperhand' Regina explained  
'And are you sure that Emma and her parents don't know what we're doing? I don't want Henry in danger'  
'You spend more time with her than I do so you tell me'  
'Not this again' Neal sighed 'Listen we don't have time for this, I have to go and find my dad so you have enough time to get to the dagger. You do remember where it is?'  
'The clock tower' she nodded 'But maybe I should be the one to distract your father, if he suspects something he could use magic against you but he won't use it against me as I can fight back'  
'No! I'm not letting you. You may have magic but he is still he dark one'

Regina and Neal parted ways to act out their plan. Neal had text her to say that he was with Gold and that it was safe for her to go and get the dagger. Regina made her way to the clock tower being careful not to be spotted by anyone. Regina searched all over the clock tower but there was no sign of the dagger, she slammed her hands against the wall in frustration, sighing she turned round to leave when the sunlight shone through the room casting shadows all around. That was when Regina saw something, the shadow from the clock hands didn't fit, it was too wide at the base. Regina walked over to the clock face, carefully reaching her hand behind it and wrapping her fingers around an object, gently pulling it loose. Laying it on the floor, Regina pulled the cloth away revealing Rumplestiltskins dagger. 'We did it' she sighed with relief.

In another part of town Neal was still busy keeping his father distracted.  
'So how is Emma?' Gold asking pouring himself another drink  
'Fine considering what she's been through'  
'Have they figured out exactly what happened yet?'  
'I would have told you if they had!' Neal snapped. Then out of nowhere Gold's eyes glossed over and his body went rigid. Neal stood up from where he was sitting and approached his father  
'Dad?'  
'I have to go' Gold said walking out of his house and heading towards the mines. Neal followed his dad all the way there but made sure that he was at least a few paces behind. Gold walked deep into the mines until prison bars slammed down behind him encasing him inside with no way out.

'Regina?' Neal called unable to see where she was 'Regina?'  
'Here' she smiled walking towards him, the dagger in her hands closely followed by Mother Superior and Grumpy.  
'It worked then?' Neal asked to which Regina nodded 'And are you sure this prison will hold him?'  
'Yes' Mother Superior answered 'This is what we used to hold him back in the enchanted forest so we know that it will work'  
'And us dwarves will take shifts watching over him'  
Neal nodded, turning to face Regina 'May I?' he asked indicating towards the dagger 'How does this work then?'  
'If you have the dagger you have the power to control Rumplestiltskin' Regina explained  
'I don't want to control him, I just want answers'  
'Then will it! Use the dagger to get the truth out of him and then we will lock it away safely so that nobody else can use it to control him'

Neal hesitated before focusing his thoughts and energy on the dagger  
'What do you want to know son?' Gold asked  
'You know what! We want to know the truth about what you have done'  
'I started the fire' Gold told him calmly  
'The school fire?' Regina checked  
'Yes'  
'You put my son in danger' Neal stated, shaking his head  
'He was never meant to get hurt, no-one was. I knew that you would be there and rush in to help, showing them that you are a hero. It was meant to prove to Emma that you can be trusted so you would get to see more of Henry'  
'And it worked. But that wasn't enough for you was it Dad?'  
'I knew that with the Charmings around you would never get the chance to be the father you can be, so when Emma got sick I saw it as the perfect opportunity to help you'  
'So you planned to get rid of Emma and then what? Go after Regina? Emma's parents? You would go after everyone until I was the only person left fit to look after my son?!'  
'That was the plan' Gold smiled, eyes still glazed over  
'I've heard enough!' Neal yelled turning his back on his dad, handing the dagger back to Regina and relinquishing his control over Rumplestiltskin before running out of the mines as fast as he could.

'Neal! Neal! Wait!' Regina yelled running after him, she caught up to him just as he was coming up the Charmings apartment 'What's your plan eh? Just run in there and tell Henry that his grandfather wanted to kill most of his family. You need to think this through' she told him standing in his way, Neal went to shout back but stopped himself

'You're right' he sighed 'I just can't help but think that if I had never came here in the first place then none of this would have happened'

'Do you wish that you hadn't came here then?'

'Yes and no. Yes because of what he has done' Neal couldn't even bring himself to say his name at this point 'but no because of Henry, I never would have known about him otherwise'

'Exactly so don't blame yourself, your son needs you. I need you'

'Regina no you don't'

'Do you know how many friends I have? None. I don't even have people willing to talk to me, except for you. Emma and her parents put up with me for the sake of Henry but they look down on me but you don't. You see me for who I am now, not who I was'


End file.
